The Songs of the Past, Present and Future
by TheOneAndOnlyDeidaraSempai
Summary: Miroku and Sango are finally married, Shippo becames Sesshomaru's heir due to him not wanting a mate, The Final wish on the Jewel is made, Inuyasha goes to hell with Kikyo and Kagome returns to her time where she attends Saotome Academy months after sealing the well. What adventure awaits everyones favorite Miko in the music world?
1. Chapter 1

Kagome climbed out of the Bone Eaters well with a heavy heart. Everyone in the Feudal Era had someone, everyone but Kagome. Miroku and Sango had gotten married. Kagome was more than happy to attend her best friend's wedding. A few days after the two had married, Sesshomaru had paid a visit, which shocked everyone. Sesshomaru had come for her adopted son, Shippo.

** ~Flashback~**

_"Oi what the hell are you doing here Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked as he set a hand on the hilt of Tetsuaiga._

_"I am not here for the sword Inuyasha. I wish to speak to the Miko and the Kitsune," he said cooly. Kagome blinked._

_"Me? What for?" she questioned._

_"I wish to speak to you and the kit... Privately," he said before turning away and walking the way he came. Kagome sighed, gathered Shippo into her arms and took off after him. Well. After she 'sat' Inuyasha a couple times._

_"What did you need Lord Sesshomaru?" he turned towards her._

_"It is required for me to have an heir to the throne. In order to have an heir I must take a mate and I refuse to do so," he began._

_"Ok? What does this have to do with Shippo and _I_?" The Kitsune looked at Sesshomaru with curious eyes._

_"I was getting to that Miko," he glared,"I wish for the Kitsune to be my heir."_

_Kagome gasped,"You want Shippo to rule over the Western Land after you pass?"_

_"Yes, I do. I asked you to come so I could have your consent," he said._

_"I'm not so sure_... _Shippo enrolled in the Kitsune academy_... _Also, why do you need my permission?" she asked. Shippo was unable to speak as he listened to the _conversation_. Him? The Lord of the Western Land?_

_"That academy will not be a problem. He will come with me when he is not there. I need your consent because you are his adopted mother," Sesshomaru explained._

_"Well_... W_hat do you say Shippo? Are you up for the task? Being the heir to the Western throne?" Kagome asked her adopted son._

_"I can do it!" he said and puffed out his chest. Kagome giggled and kissed his cheek._

_"You have my permission, Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome said._

_"Very well_... _I will send a guard to be with him when he is at the academy and when he is not, the guard will escort him to the Western Palace," Kagome nodded. Sesshomaru turned and left without another word._

_Kagome shrugged and walked back to the village._

_"What did the bastard want?" Inuyasha asked as soon as she and Shippo came into view._

_"He asked for my permission if Shippo would be the heir to the Western Lands when Sesshomaru has passed," Kagome said. Inuyasha nearly fell out of the tree he was perched in._

_"Your telling me, Sesshomaru wants the runt to be the heir to the Western Lands!?" he practically yelled. Kagome nodded, "Well_, _I'll be damned."_

_"Lady Kagome, Inuyasha, come we must discuss something important..."Miroku called from Kaedas hut. _Kaede_ had been kind enough to let them have the hut after she passed away. It was a sad day, even Inuyasha mourned her death._

_Inuyasha and Kagome made their way into the hut and sat down across from the married couple._

_"What is it monk?" Inuyasha crossed his arms and waited impatiently._

_"We must discuss the Shikon No Tama," Miroku said. Inuyasha suddenly got very serious as Kagome pulled the Shikon into view._

_"Kagome_... _Have you come to a decision?" Sango asked._

_"I was thinking of ridding it of the world forever_... S_o beings like Naraku would never get their filthy hands on it again," she said staring at the pink object._

_"A wise decision. It is a pure wish after all," Miroku commented. Kagome flashed him a small smile._

_"Well_, _since we are coming to final decisions_... _I have something to tell everyone..."Inuyasha announced. Everyone's eyes went to Inuyasha's._

_"What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku asked._

_"Well_, _first_ _off_, _that bastard Sesshomaru decided to take Shippo as his heir to the Western Lands. And_... _I've decided... T_o _fulfill my promise with Kikyo and go to hell with her..." He finished in a whisper. Kagome felt her heart shatter. She had thought that she and Inuyasha would end up together. That he would look at her without seeing Kikyo and love her for her._

_"Inuyasha!" Sango stood up and glared daggers at the Inu._

_"Dammit Sango I know. I made a promise 50 years ago. It_ _wasn't an easy decision _ya_ know!" he snapped. Miroku grabbed Sangos wrist and made her sit back down._

_"Are you going_... _To stay_... _For the wish...?" Kagome asked, avoiding his golden gaze._

_"_Ya_..." he said._

_"I see_... _Tomorrow afternoon everyone," Kagome said as she stood and made her way out of the hut._

_"Kagome.."Sango watched as Kagome left obviously knowing her heart was most likely broken due to Inuyasha being the idiot he was._

**_~The next day~_**

_Noon was approaching_... _And fast. Kouga had decided to visit and heard what Kagome was going to do so he decided to stay. Sesshomaru had also caught wind of the final wish and made an _appearance_ as well. He stood beside Kagome. Over the year she had been here, Kagome had rescued his ward countless times and he now had a high respect for the Miko. She was probably one of the one humans_, _he could tolerate, along with the monk and the demon exterminator._

_"Is everyone ready?" Kagome asked as she glanced around at her friends. Miroku and Sango holding hands, Shippo _proudly standing_ beside the Western Lord that was beside her and Inuyasha with Kikyo._

_"Go ahead_, _Lady Kagome," Miroku gave her a reassuring smile as she closed her hands around the cursed jewel._

_"I wish_... _For the Shikon No Tama to be gone from this world forever and for the souls that are still battling inside to finally rest in peace," The jewel began to glow. She opened her hand as it levated above her and shattered. Not into many shards, much like she had done, but shattered and rained down on the village much like fireworks would._

_"Thank you." a voice echoed throughout the village._

_"Lady Midoriko," Miroku breathed as she appeared before everyone with a smile before disappearing._

_"So this is it then..." Kagome smiled. It felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted from her shoulders._

_"Inuyasha_... I_t is time..." Kikyo held out a hand as Inuyasha took it._

_"_I'm_ sorry..." he whispered before they disappeared into the forest._

_It was silent for the longest time._

_"He is gone," Sesshomaru said, breaking the silence. Kagome felt a tear slid down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away._

_"I guess this is goodbye for me as well," Kagome smiled sadly at her friends._

_"Let us walk you to the _well_," Miroku suggested. Kagome nodded and the small group headed toward the well. She stopped and face everyone._

_"Sango, you've been like a sister to me. I couldn't ask for a better friend than you. Miroku you better treat her right or I will find a way to beat your ass through the other_ _side of the well,"Kagome warned but laughed._

_"Kagome. It would be an honor if we could name our first baby girl after you," Miroku smiled as Kagome looked at clearly shocked._

_"You_... W_ould name your kid_... _A_fter_ me?" she whispered. Sango and Miroku nodded. _Kagomes_ eyes watered as she pulled them in for a hug._

_"We're going to miss you Lady Kagome," Miroku said._

_"Yes. We will tell our kids about you and our grandkids and the legend will pass down for ages and maybe one day it _wll_ reach you," Sango cried. After a while the three pulled apart and she turned towards Kouga._

_"Kagome_... _I've always loved you, _ya_ know, and seeing the way that mutt face treated you pissed me off. You deserve someone who is worthy of your love," Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around the wolf demon._

_"Thank you Kouga. You make sure to treat Ayame with respect," Kagome said when she pulled away. She leaned up and kissed the __wolf__ on__ the cheek._

_"Mama! I don't want you to leave!" Shippo cried, launching himself into his adopted mother's arms._

_"Now is that the way Sesshomarus heir should behave," Kagome lightly scolded with a smile,"Be strong my pup and maybe we will meet in the future."_

_"Yes mama, I'll be strong for you," he wiped away the tears. Kagome looked to Lords Sesshomaru._

_"Miko. You have my utmost respect," he stated._

_"_It_'_s_ an honor Lord Sesshomaru," K_agome_ gave him a smile,"Forgive for this Milord but it can't be helped." Sesshomaru raised a delicate silver eyebrow and then he felt arms being wrapped around him. He tensed_, _but relaxed soon after and set his one arm on her head._

_"Oh, and one more thing," Kagomes hand traveled down to the stump where his arm used to be. She closed her eyes and allowed her Miko powers to take over. Sesshomaru felt a slight discomfortant in his arm_, _but ignored it. When Kagome opened her_ _arms, she smiled and took his new arm._

_Sesshomaru brought to his face for closer inspection. He let his mask slip and was surprised to see it was HIS arm, It even had the markings on the wrist._

_"Thank you, Kagome," he said._

_"I never thought I'd see the day when Lord Sesshomaru was surprised by a human," Miroku muttered earning a glare from Sesshomaru and _a_ elbow to the ribs by Sango._

_"Well_... G_oodbye everyone," K_agome_ whispered as she sat on the rim of the well. She looked back once more. Sango was in tears and Miroku was holding her. Shippo, who was holding in his tears, stood proudly beside _Sesshomaru, who_ nodded at in her direction. Kagome smiled and slipped down the well. The familiar blue light surrounded her body as she was transported through time._

**~End Flashback~**

She walked slowly into her home,"I'm home," she called softly. Her mother came into view with a smile that soon fell when she saw the look on her beloved daughters face.

"Oh Kagome," she embraced her daughter and Kagome cried in her mother's arms. When she stopped crying her mother took her to the kitchen.

"Kagome... How would you like to attend Saotome Academy with your cousin Masato?" her mother asked,"It'll get your mind off of the recent events."

"I'd like that mother. When do I leave?"

"Not for a couple months. You need time to heal after all," her mother smiled at her daughter.

"Alright. Well, I'm going to go to bed," She left the kitchen and went to her bedroom and collapsed onto her bed.

"Saotome Academy, huh? I've always wanted to go there," Those were Kagomes last thoughts as sleep took over.


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks passed by since Kagome arrived back from the Feudal Era. Its been weeks since she left Sango, Miroku, her little lord to be, and Sesshomaru...its been weeks since...Inuyasha went to hell with Kikyo. Since then Kagome hardly left her room. She only left to bathe, eat and do some chores around the house. Her family knew that she was having a hard time.

Here she was sitting in a chair, gazing out the window. She let out a sigh and turned her attention back to her studies and her song sheet.

"Get a grip Kagome! If you want into this academy then you're going to have to stop living in the past!" she snapped at herself. She put on a determined experssion. Instead of sulking around mourning over her friends and her lost lover, Kagome decided to pour her feelings out into music that she wrote. When she finished she held it at eye level and scanned over it with a pleased look.

"This is good...really good," Kagome said to herself. She didn't need no one else to critize her work. She was perfectly happy with it. Kagome set her work down on her desk and headed down stairs.

"Kagome dear, do you want some tea?" Her mother asked. She nodded and sat at the table as her mother prepared the tea.

"So I have a cousin named Masato?" Kagome looked up at her mother who sat across from her.

"Yes you do. He is my sisters kid. I don't know much but I found his number a long with an old friend of yours," Her mother handed her a slip of paper.

Kagome gasped,"Natsuki! I almost forgot about him. Going back and forth from her and the Feudal era and trying to study for tests, you forget many thingsg, such as a childhood friend!"

"Another thing. I contacted the Headmaster...turns out he is a good friend from my High School years! He is willing to take you in and allow you to attend the Academy!" He mother exclaimed.

"Thats great mother!" Kagome said happily with a bright smile.

"Ya. Masato offered to come pick you up and take you to meet the Academy personally! He said a week from today would be fine so this way you have time to pack and study for the entrance exam," he mother explained. She stood up and made her and Kagome a nice hot cup of tea.

"So I'll be meeting my cousin a week from today as well as meeting the headmaster?" Her mother nodded her head.

"Yes. Im so pround of you Kagome," Her mother wiped a stray from her eye that was threatening to fall.

"Thanks mom. You've been with me through everything. I couldn't ask for a better mom than you," Kagome walked around the table and gave her mother hug in which her mother returned.

"Oh one more thing. I told the headmaster about the Feudal Era. Only because I trust him with my life. He promise to keep it secret," Her mother smiled at her daughter who tensed for a moment before relaxing.

"Ok momma. I'm going to go to my room and study!" She gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and rushed upstairs. The first thing Kagome did was empty out her yellow backpack. Then she opened her closet and shoved half of her clothes in there. Before she knew it, her bag was packed and ready to go.

"Why did I do that? I have an ENTIRE WEEK! Ugh," She threw herself on her bed and stared at the ceiling then rolled over onto her stomach and screamed into her pillow,"I GET TO GO TO SAOTOME ACADEMY!"

The week passed by extrememly slow for Kagome. She spent most her time in her bedroom studying for the entrance exam. Her mother would bring her 'Study Snacks'. Whenever she would think of her friends from the Feudal Era she would pour her heart out into music that she hoped to sing one day.

"Kagome, come here for a moment please!" her mother called from downstairs. Kagome closed her book and walked down stairs.

"What is it mother?" she asked. Her little brother Souta was in the living room playing video games while her grandpa was out on the shrine cleaning up.

"Are...are you going to seal the well?" Her mother looked up at her daughts saddened face.

"Yes, in fact I'll go do it now,"Kagome slipped on her shoes and walked out onto the Shrine. Relucantly she headed towards the well house. As she put her hand on the door, memories of all the times Inuyasha came and got her flashed through her head. She was so preoccupied with the memories, she hadn't realized someone wass trying to get her attention until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse miss?" a male voice said. Kagome looked up and met purple colored eyes. His hair was straight, dark blue and his bangs reached his eyes. He wore a calm, stoic experssion.

"Sorry. May I help you?" Kagome asked facing the blue haired guy.

"I was wondering if I could find a...Kagome Higurashi here?" he questioned.

"Oh. That would be me! You must be Masato Hijirikawa! Nice to finally meet you!" Kagome flashed him a smile.

"Likewise Kagome," he said cooly.

"Kagome! Have you finished sealing the well-Oh hello!" her mother smiled at the boy.

"Aunt Higurashi," He nodded his head.

"Masato? Is that you? My you grew up to be a handsome young man," her mother giggled,"Come inside and have a cup of tea while Kagome gets her things ready." her mother flashed her a look that said Hurry-and-seal-the-well. Masato nodded his head and followed Kagomes mother inside. He glanced back at Kagome to see if she was following but saw her disappear into the well house. He turned back around and examined the shrine that his cousin lived on.

"Last time I saw you, you and Kagome were playing twinkle twinkle little star on the piano!" She smiled and sat him down in a kitchen chacir and poured him a cup of tea.

"Thank you," he said as he took a sip.

"Souta! Come here for a moment!" Mrs. Higurashi called. Souta paused his video game and walked to the kitchen where his mother was.

"What is it mom?" he asked slightly annoyed he had to pause his game. He was in the middle of a boss fight and was actually winning

"Souta this is your cousin Masato Hijirikawa! Masato this is my youngest son Souta," Souta grinned at Masato and held out a hand. Masato shook his hand and continued sipping his tea. Souta walked away mumbling something.

"Kagome! You know how you talked about Sesshomaru?" Masato heard from the other room.

"Ya? What about him?" She asked.

"That guy kinda reminds me of him," Souta said.

Kagome burst into giggles,"I can already tell he is nothing like Sesshomaru. Last time I checked Sesshomaru had silver hair and gold eyes not Dark blue hair and purple eyes."

"Whatever," Souta grumbled and returned to his video game where he proceeded to beat one of the bosses on his game. Kagome walked into the kitchen and sat across from Masato.

"Whats the headmaster like?" kagome questioned.

"You'll find out soon enough," he replied.

"What about the Academy?"

"Wait and see,"

"Whats your favorite instrument?"

"Piano,"

"How far away is the academy?"

"Far enough,"

"How old are you?"

"16,"

"Me too! When's your birthday?"

"Decemember 29,"

"Do you ever smile?"

"Sometimes,"

"When?"

"I don't know,"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No,"

"Why?"

"dating is forbiddenn at the acadeemy,"

"Why?"

"I don't know,"

"Do you have a crush?"

"Thats none of your business,"

"Whats her name?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"I wanna learn more about you. You are my cousin after all," Kagome flashed him another one of her smiles.

"Kagome dear, why not go get your bag," Her mother suggested. Kagome nodded and left. Masato let out a sigh of relief.

"Is she always soo..."he trailed off.

"Bubbly and talkative?" He nodded,"Yes."

Kagome came back into the kitchen with her huge yellow backpack.

"Kagome dear why not use a different bag?" her mother sighed.

"This bag is special to me! It holds a lot of memories," she said softly.

Masato stood up,"Are you ready?"

"Yes,"

"Don't forget to call me or write a letter every day!" Her mother called as they walked down the steps.

"I will!" Kagome called back waving goodbye to her mother and brother.

"I'll miss you Kagome!" Souta yelled.

Kagome blew him a kiss before they disappeared. As the car came into view Kagome stared at in shock. It was a limo!

"This is your car?!" She exclaimed.

"Yes," he said as he opened the door for her.

"Thank you," She said slipping in the back seat. Masato climbed in beside her.

Kagome stared out the window as the place where she grew up passed by her.

"I wonder if I'll ever meet Natsuki again," she thought to herself before drifing off into a light slumber.  



	3. Chapter 3

Kagome awoke to someone lightly shaking her by the shoulder.

"Kagome. We're at the headmasters house. He's expecting you," Masato climbed out of the car and grabbed her bag,"_How the hell does she carry this thing_?"

Kagme stepped out of the car and took her bag from Masato's shoulder who seemed was relieved to give it back,"Too heavy for you?"

He ignored her and walked up the steps followed by Kagome who only giggled at him. Kagome hummed lightly to herself as Masato approached the door and knocked. Not a second later did the door slam open to reveal a man with dark brown hair and tanned skin. He wore a simple brown jacket with a red polkadot necktie and he also wore sunglasses. Kagome stared at him with her mouth open.

"Your're going to catch flies if you keep your mouth hanging open,"Masato whispered. Kagome snapped her mouth shut.

"Ahh the daughter of my best friend! You must be Kagome!" The man greeted her with open arms...literally..he wrapped his arms around Kagomes tiny form and squeezed her, much like a bear. She looked to Masato for help only to discover he was no longer standing beside her.

"Can't breath!" Kagome managed to say. She felt the arms release her and took this chance to catch her breath. Kagome looked over her shoulder to see Masato leaving.

"M-Masato!" Kagome called. He kept walking, but lifted his hand and gave a small gave, signalling his goodbye,"Bastard," she muttered under her breath.

"Now Kagome, Let me show you to your room. The entrance exam isn't for another week so take all the time you need. Study or relax!" the man guided Kagome through his home showing her where each and every room was. Then they stopped in front of Kagomes new room,"This will be where you will be staying until the spring."

Kagome opened the door. The room had been recently decorated. The walls were pink, much like the ones at her old home, a queen sized bed against one side of the wall and a desk on the oposite side of the room. She opened another door that was in the room to reveal a walk in closet.

"Wow," she whispered as she set her bag down.

"You like it?" he asked. Kagome turned to face and smiled.

"I love it. Thank you so much!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yes well your mother helped me out. Told me what colors the walls should be painted and told me that you have always wanted a walk in closet,"He grinned at the young girl,"I'll leave you to it then!" he then literally spun out of the room.

"Ok then. This is going to be interesting," kagome said as she began unpacking her things. When she was finished she found the headmaster's study. She knocked and opened the door after hearing a 'come in'. She approached his desk.

"I have a question for you," he said before Kagome could say anything.

"What is it?"

"Are you an Idol or Composer?" he asked glancing up at her.

"Both. I write my own songs and would prefer to sing them," she answered.

"Is that so...hmm. Do you play piano?"

"Yes I do," she replied.

"Later would you play something on the Piano?"

"Sure!" She smiled at him.

"Now what did you need before I rudely interrupted," he set the paper down and leaned back in his chair.

"Oh! I was wondering, as thanks for letting me stay here, if I could...cook..dinner,"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Hmm Oden or Curry. Mama taught me how to make them," She smiled.

"Lets go with..Oden. It sounds delightful!" He spun around in his chair a couple times.

"Alright. That was all I wanted. I'll leave you now," She bowed and walked out of the study room and to here room.

"_What song should I play_..."she wondered as she pulled out a thick binder. She flipped to the divider labeled **_'Piano Music'_**. She looked over all the piano music she had written and smiled at a one labeled 'Waterfall*'

She glanced at the clock on her wall. It read 5:30,"Guess I could start on dinner," Kagome walked down the hallway and into the large kitchen. She waltz around the kitchen as she found all the ingrediants and kitchen utensils she needed. As she was cutting things up and humming to herself, Shining Saotome leaned against the wall and watched the young teenaged girl cook.

"_Hard to believe that she traveled through a magical portal and 500 years into the past_," he thought to himself,"_And to find out that she is a Priestess with healing abilities...Im not sure if her mother was lying or not_..."

"Itai!" Kagome set her knife down and looked at the cut on her finger.

"Kagome, you ok?" Shining asked as he took her finger in his hand.

"Im fine. Mama told you about my past correct?" he nodded,"Well watch this. Im sure your the kinda guy who doesn't believe something until he sees it." Kagome took her hand back from Shining and place her other hand on top of her injuried finger. She closed her eyes and focused her Miko energy into her hand, which took on a pinkish purpleish color. When she opened her eyes she held her used to be cut finger to eye level and showed him. He stared in awe.

"Amazing," he said. Kagome nodded, cleaned her knife and continued cooking. Shining left Kagome to her cooking and went back to his study.

"Thats the first time i've used my powers since I came back from the Feudal Era..." she thought sadly to herself. She shook her head to clear her thoughts before finishing dinner. After it was finished she served herself a plate and Shining a plate. Then she walked down the hall and knocked on the door before peeking her head through,"Dinners done."

He nodded, stood and raced her to the kitchen.

"Ha beat ya!" he grinned.

"Not fair! You tripped me!" She protested.

"Your just jealous I won and you didn't!" he boasted.

"Whatever,"Kagome crossed her arms and sat down at the table. She couldn't help but smile at how childish the grown man was.

"So Kagome. What was it like in the past?" he suddenly stared at him for a moment before finding her voice.

"Well for starters there wasn't a lot of house like today. Most of it was trees and grass and large fields of green grass that stretched for miles. The air was a lot cleaner as well. Everyone was so much more polite than now,"She explained with a smile.

"How did you even manage to get into the past?"

"My cat Buyo wandered into the Well House thats on our Shrine. I went in to retrieve him when a centipede demon grabbed me and pulled me through time asking for something called the Shikon No Tama,"Kagome took a bite of her dinner and let out a blissful sigh.

"The Shikon No Tama?" he asked.

"Yes. Its also know as the Jewel of Four Souls: Aramitama, which means courage, Nigimitama, meaning Friendship, Kushimitama, meaning Wisdom, and Sakimitama, meaning Love,"

"How did this...Jewel...come to be?"

"Well a warrior priestess, by the name of Midoriko, battled countless demons for seven days and seven nights before a demon snatched her up in its mouth. She used the last bit of her power and forced her sould out of her body and sealed the demons inside, thus creating the Shikon battle. It is said that an eternal battle rages on in the Jewel between Lady Midoriko and the demons she sealed. She can be freeded by a pure wish on the Jewel," Kagome explained.

"Really? How did you come into possession of the Jewel?"

"Well it was born inside me. The centipede demon ripped it from my body,"Kagome lifted her shirt to show him where the scar was.

"How was it inside you?"

"500 years ago a demon named Naraku disguised him self as Inuyasha and attempted to take her life. Then disguised went to the village to steal the Shikon Jewel. Now Inuyasha and Kikyo were lovers. Kikyo was a piestess and Inuyasha was a half demon, half human half demon. Naraku made them think they betrayed each other. Kikyo, using the last of her strenght, shot a scared arrow and pinned Inuyasha to the Goshinboku. Kikyo then asked the vvillagers to burn the jewel with her body...I am Kikyos reincarnation so thats how it came into my possession,"

"Amazing. Simply Amazing!"

"Ya. Well after all that, with Inuyasha being pinned to the Goshinboku for 50 years, I come into the picture. The centipede demons ends up attacking the village I was at. I ran to where Inyasha was, to try and lure the demon away. Kikyos spell had brokenand Inuyasha was awake, he was still pinned to the tree though. I released Inuyasha and he killed the demon then tried to kill me. The village elder, Kaeda, put beads of subjagation around his neck. All I had to do was say 'Sit' and Inuyasha would kiss the dirt. Later on a crow demon got a hold of the Jewel after trying to take the life of a child, which I rescued, I tied the foot of the crow demon an arrow and released it. The arrow hit the crow but also hit the jewel shattering it into hundreds of pieces across Feudal Japan! Thus our adventure began. I met a Kitsune, Perverted monk, and a demon slayer," Kagome smiled.

"Woah! I bet you had to fight all KINDS of demons! You're such a brave girl!" he cried out dramatically. Kagome giggled, grabbed their bowls and washed them.

"So how about that piano performance?" She suggested. He nodded and marched, as if he was a toy soldier, to two large double doors. Kagome ran upstairs, grabbed her piano sheet and rushed back down stairs. She walked through the double doors and in the middle of the room sat a Grand Piano. She walked over and sat on the bench.

"Ready when you are," he said. Kagome nodded and set her fingers on the keys. Then she began to play.

((a/n: Song she is playing- watch?v=8P9hAN-teOU )

Her fingers glided across the piano keys. She wrote this song after she was kidnapped and taken to Kougas den. There was a beautiful waterfall there and it inspired her. As soon as she had gotten home she began writing it. As she played different memories of Kouga would flash through her head. Good memories that made her smile.

As the she struck the last note, Shining clapped his hands together,"That was absoulty beautiful!"

"Thanks!" She smiled.

Later that evening, after a much needed bath, Kagome sat at her desk and wrote her mother a letter, like she promise.

**_Dear Mother,_**  
_It was a long ride here and very quite. Masato isn't very talkative so I ended up sleeping the entire ride there. Mr Saotome is a very...childish man. I offered to make dinner as thanks for allowing me to stay. As I was cooking dinner, which was Oden, I cut my finger. I showed him my healing abilities and he seemed very surprised. After dinner was made I went to his study and told him. We raced and he tripped me! He's such a cheater. Anyway as we ate he asked me questions about the Feudal Era. After that I played the Piano for him, like he asked, Its wonderful here mama. Im glad I got this opportunity!_

_**Your daughter,**_  
_**Kagome Higurashi** _  
_xoxoxo_

Kagome reread the letter, slipped it into an envelope, sealed it and put it in the mailbox and then fianally heading to bed where she slipped off into peaceful, non related Feudal Era, dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

4 The week passed by painfully slow. Kagome was really nevous about the entrance exam. What would happen if she didn't pass? How would her mother react? Would she be disappointed? Thoughts kept racing through Kagome's head as she stood at the gate of Saotome Academy. She was very nervous.

"Maybe I should go back," she muttered.

"You've worked to hard to go back," a voice said from beside her. She jumped and turned to face the person who had randomly suddenly beside her.

"Masato! You scared me," she breathed. Masato glanced down at his cousin before grabbing her wrist,"Hey! What are you doing?!" Kagome struggled in his grasp as he pulled her towards the entrance to the building.

"Like I said, you've worked to hard to quit now," Masato repeated. Kagome stopped struggling and allowed herself to be pulled into the stared at the back of her cousins head,"He's right...I've studied too damn hard to quit now!"

He released her wrist when they entered the building. Kagome stopped and stared in awe. (a/n: ya'll know what the inside looks like...im not explaining it.)

"Woah..." she whispered. Masato looked back to his cousin to see she had stopped to examine the inside of the Academy. He sighed and laid his hnd on her back and guided her to the classroom where they were taking the exam,"Isn't this place amazing Masato!?"

"Very, now come along. You can sight see after the exam," he told her. Kagome nodded and the two took their seats beside one another. There weren't many student in the classroom because it was still early. Soon the classroom began to fill with a mixture of excited and nervous students. Kagome laid her head on the desk and waited for the test to start. After a while, when it seemed like everyone was here, another girl walked in with a red headed boy. The girl had short, reddish-orange hair and golden green eyes. The guy had messy bright red hair with similar eye color. The two quickly took a seat in the front of the classroom. Then the exam began.

~After the Exam~

Kagome stretched her arms above her head and stood up. The exam was finally over.

"Hey Masato...huh? Masato?" She turned to ask him something but he was already gone. Kagomes eye twitched,"That bastard!" Kagome sighed and gathered her things. As she was walking out the door she nearly ran into the red haired boy.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you," he apologized and then looked at her,"Hey are you new? I haven't seen you around before."

"Its ok. Ya im new. I'm Kagome Higurashi!" She smiled at the boy.

"Ittoki Otoya!" he introduced.

"It's nice to meet you Ittoki!" Kagome said.

"I'll see ya around!" he bid her farewell and headed towards the other girl that had walked in with him. Kagome turned away and left the building.

"Once I get my hands on that boy he's gonna wish he never met me!" Kagome hissed quietly to herself. She waited outside the gate for her ride to arrive. She had her arms crossed over her chest and wore an angry experssion. As she leaning against the wall in all her angry glory, she happened to overhear a couple girls talking.

"Wouldn't it be great to get a record deal!" one of the girls said excitedly.

"Ya! It'd be better if it was Tashio's record company. I hear that the music producer is none other than Sesshomaru Taisho!" the other voice exclaimed.

"Sesshomaru...surely it couldn't be the Sesshomaru I know..." she thought to herself as Shinings limo pulled up. She got in the car and tapped on the glass that seperated her and the driver.

"Instead of taking me to Shinings place...willl you go to Taisho's Record Company please?" Kagome asked. The driver nodded his head and off they were to the Record company. Kagome couldn't help but be a little nervous. What if it was the Sesshomaru from the Feudal Era?

"Miss Kagome, we have arrived," the driver said. Kagome nodded,

"Wait for me out here," she said and climbed out of the door. She took a deep breath and entered the building and headed straight for the secretary. She slammed her hands on her desk startling the poor woman.

"M-may I help you?" She stuttered.

"Yes. The Music Producer Sesshomaru Taisho...do you have a photo of him?" Kagome asked. The woman gave her a confused look but nodded and produced a photo from her laptop. Kagome stumbled back a bit after seeing the photo. It was him. He still had the same long silver hair and the golden eye. The only thing that was missing was the cresenct moon that was on his forehead and the magenta strips that were on his cheeks and eyes.

"One more thing...What floor and room number is Mr. Taisho on?" She asked sweetly.

"The very top floor. Its the only room with a red velvet door. Its not good to disturb Mr. Taisho right now, he's making a record..."when she looked up Kagome was gone,"Deal..."

Kagome stormed up the 50 billion flights of stairs and down the hallway where she found the door the secratary was talking about. She took a deep breath lifted her leg and kicked the door open startling everyone inside.

"Sesshomaru! You bastard!" Kagome growled as she marched behind his desk and grabbed the colllar of his shirt, completely ignoring the others in the room. However she did hear someone sigh.

"Long time no see," he said calmly.

"You've been here for god knows how long, working a record company and you couldn't spend an hour to come and visit me! You have no idea how horrible it was to leave everyone. The least you could have done was come and tell what happened with Miroku and Sango and Shippo!" Kagome yelled. Sesshomaru stayed very calm. When she finished yelling at him he took her wrists and pryed them from his shirt.

"Yes Its been a while Kagome. I would have come to see you sooner however i've been busy lately. You haven't changed since the last time we meet," he smiled, actually smiled, at her,"Now if you do not mind...I was in the middle of making a record deal." Sesshomaru motioned towards the men in front of his desk. Kagomes eyes met Masato's.

"Oh and where the hell did you go?" Kagome asked marching straight towards Masato.

"Here," he replied.

"You could have at least TOLD me ya know!" She snapped.

"Who's this Masato? Your girlfriend?" Kagome looked over at a rather short blonde haired blue eyed boy wearing a fandora.

"I'll have you know, shorty, this is actually my cousin!" Kagome glared at him. The boy glared back.

"Well aren't you going to intorduce her to us?" The familar voice of Ittoki Otoya asked.

Masato sighed,"Everyone this is my cousin Kagome, Kagome this is the members of the band Starish: Syo Kurusu, the short one, Tokiya Ichinose, Otoya Ittoki, myself, Ren Jinguji and Natsuki Shinomiya," he poointed out each of them.

"W-wait...Natsuki is that you?" Kagome asked staring at the tall blonde boy. He smiled at her.

"Long time no see Kags," Kagome launched herself into his arms.

"What the hell. First she is acquainted with a famous music producer, then she's Masato's cousin and now she knows Natsuki?!" Syo yelled furiously.

"Kagome and I are childhood friends!"Natsuki announced.

"Well...its lovely to meet you, Ka-Go-Me," the one known as Ren took her hand kissed it and winked, causing a blush to form on her cheeks.

"Nice to see ya again Kagome!" Otoya grinned and waved.

"Yep!" Kagome smiled at the red headed boy.

"Kagome, would you step out in the hall so I can finish talking to these boys," Sesshomaru finally said.

"Fine, but we have a lot to discuss later," She smiled once more at the group of boys and walked out the door, completely aware of a pair of eyes watching her every move. 


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome waited a good 20 minutes outside of Sesshomarus office. She sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Why didn't he seek me out and tell me what happened to everyone?"She sighed once more and slid down the wall, pulling her knees to her chest. Seeing Sesshomaru brought back memories...memories of, Inuyasha. Kagome shook her head,"Stop thinking about the past, Kagome! They're gone and there is nothing you can do about it!"

Suddenly the door opened and the group of boys stared at her. Well...most of them anyway.

"What?" she asked. Kagomes eyes landed on a certain blue haired male. Unlike Masato he had messy blue hair, similar to Ittoki's hair, and matching blue eyes. Unlike the others, he seemed more...distant,"His name was...Ichinose Tokiya I think..."

"Mr. Taisho said you could go in,"Masato said. Her gaze traveled up to the long blonde haired boy who winked at her. She blushed and turned her attention back to Masato.

"Alright thanks," She stood up and walked inside. She glanced once more at the blue haired boy and closed the door. She walked over to one of the chairs and took a seat.

"Where to begin,"He smiled at the young Miko before him.

"Since I left,"She crossed her arms and swung one leg over the other.

"Hmm. After you left the monk and the demon exterminator set up a rememberence by the well in your honor. They continued killing demons that would attack the village near the well. The kitsune attended the academy and during his days off or what they call now, summer, The guard would escort him to the Western Lands where he was trained to fight using different weapon forms. I even found another kitsune to train him in their ways. During the evening, after dinner, he woud come into my study and learn about the other lords and their lands. Then a letter was sent, from the monk," Sesshomaru opened his desk drawer and pulled out a piece of paper. He handed it to Kagome who glady accepted it.

Dear Lord Sesshomaru and Shippo,  
First of all I am glad that Kagome taught me how to write properly. I do not know how I would be able to tell you the exciting new.  
Before I tell you, Shippo, Sango and I are so proud of you and i'm sure Kagome would be too. Now, I am happy to announce that Sango is pregnant with her first child. If it is a boy we will name him Kohaku. If it is a girl her name shall be Kagome. When the child is born, We would love it if you and Lord Sesshomaru would be here.

Sincerely Miroku

Kagome held a hand to her mouth as tears slid down her cheeks. She held the letter close to her chest.

"I saved the letter so you would have something to remember them by. Something that wasn't just memories," He said.

"Thank you Sesshomaru. You have no idea how much this means to me,"Kagome wiped her tears away.

"Did you take the Saotome Academy exam?" Sesshomaru asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Yes I did!" She replied with a smile.

"Do you plan to sing or write lyrics for a singer?"

"I want to sing,"

"Perhaps one day we can work out a record deal," he smirked.

"Ya. I heard that your company is quite popular in the music industry. Never thought you were into music. Ya know being the Lord of the Wester Lands and all,"

"Things change Miko," he said cooly.

"These are also for you...I got them yesterday," Sesshomaru reached into his drawer, again, and pulled out three concert tickets along with three backstage passes.

"I don't want them,"Kagome said.

"When you are given the oppurtunity to go to a concert with a professional singer, I suggest you go..to...'study'

Kagome sighed. She knew Sesshomaru wouldn't take no for an answer so she took them.

"I suppose you're right," she muttered.

"This Sesshomaru is never wrong," Kagome rolled her eyes

Then the timer on Sesshomarus watch went off.

"What's that for?"

"I must leave. I have a meeting to attend. We will talk later Miko," he grabbed a little notecard and wrote something on it and handed it to her.

"Your number?" she gave him a confused look.

"My personal number. We can...talk later," he left the room leaving a stunned Kagome. She smiled and slip the notecard into her pocket and left the building. She opened the limo door and climbed inside.

"One more place to go," she said.

"Where to?" he asked.

"A place where I can buy a cell phone. I have money saved up," the driver nodded and moments later they were off towards a store that sold cell phones.

"I won't take as long, I promise!" Kagome told the driver as she stepped out the car. She walked into the store.

"Hello miss, how can I help you?" a kind woman at the desk smiled at her as she entered the small store.

"I'm just looking for a cell phone,"Kagome said.

"Alright if you need anything, let me know!" she exclaimed. Kagome nodded and scanned the wall. A light pink one caught her attention. Like it was screaming for her to buy it. She smiled, took it off the wall and walked over to the woman.

"This one,"Kagome said sliding the phone towards her.

"Alright. Is this your first cell phone?"

"Yep!"

"Lets get you set up with a phone number!" Not even five minutes later, Kagome was walking out of the store with her new cellphone and a free keychain. Kagome jumped into the backseat.

"See my new phone!" Kagome grinned and held up so he could see it in the mirror.

"It's lovely," he commented.

"Alright. Let's head home," She said. The driver nodded, started the car and drove to Shinings home. As they were driving Kagome turned her phone on and put Sesshomarus number in her contacts.

'1 new contact added: Lord Fluffy'

Kagome giggled.

"I need to get Masato and Ittoki's number next! Oh and my mothers!"

'1 new contact added: Home'

Kagome sighed and looked out the window,"I do miss home..."

"Miss Higurashi, we're here," The driver announced.

"Thanks and please call me Kagome!" she smiled and got out of the car. The driver nodded and drove off. Kagome walked inside.

"Mr Soatome?" Kagome called and instantly regretted as he came charging into view.

"Kagome! You're back!" Shinning literally launched himself in the air and glomped Kagome,"It was so lonely without you!"

"Mr. Soatome!" Kagome tried to push him off her but all he did was tighten his grip and she, once again, found herself in a bear hug. Thankfully, someone knocked on the door and he released her. Shining opened the door and reveal none other than Masato with Natsuki.

"Masato! Natsuki!" the headmaster grinned at the boys.

"Hello headmaster,"Natsuki greeted with a just nodded his head.

"Come in, come in!" he stepped to the side and allowed them inside,"What brings you here?"

"I wanted to see Kagome!" Natsuki said with a smile. Kagome came into view and approached them.

"Before I forget, can I have your cell phone number?" Kagome asked.

"Of course!" Natsuki said.

"I suppose," Masato mumbled.

And thus the three exchanged numbers.

'2 new contacts added: Masato and Natsuki'

"Oh! Masato, you don't happen to have Ittoki's number do you?" The teenage girl asked.

"Yes. I do," he replied. He then scrolled through his contacts and showed her his number.

'1 new contact added: Ittoki'

Kagome stared in happiness at her list of contacts.

"Now I have five people!" Kagome grinned.

"Who?" Natsuki asked.

"I have the two of you, Ittoki, home and Sesshomaru," she smiled.

"Kagome...how do you know Sesshomaru?" Masato questioned.

"Sesshomaru and I are old friends...we go way back," Kagome rubbed the back of her head. Its not like she could come out and say 'Oh ya I know Sesshomaru from 500 years ago because he actually a demon and Lord of the Western Lands. How did I meet him? The well on the shrine I live in was a portal to the past but I sealed it.' No...they would put her in a mental hospital if she said that.

"I see..."Masato mumbled.

"Kagome, I hear you're going to Soatome," Natsuki said after a moments of silence.

"Yes I am. If I passed the exam that is," said she.

"I hope you get in! Then we will be going to the same school! Me, Masato, you, Ichinose, Ittoki, Syo and Ren!"

"That'd be wonderful! I'd actually like to get to know the others better,"Kagome said,"Especially Ichinose..." she added silently.

"In due time, Kagome, in due time,"Masato ran a hand through his dark blue hair.

Kagome gave him an annoyed look.

"What?"

"Why are you so...grumpy all the time?"

"I'm not grumpy,"

"Yes you are,"

"Why are you so happy all the time?"

"I'm not happy ALL the time," Kagome grumbled crossing her arms,"If you only knew..."

"Whatever..."

"Masato, let's do something together!" Kagome exclaimed.

"W-what? Why?"

"Because your family. Maybe I wanna spend time with my beloed cousin that I hardly know!"

"Fine. What do you wanna do?"

"Hmm I recently heard about this singer...uhh Hayato...let's go to his concert next week!"

"N-"

"I'm not taking no for an answer," She said stubbornly. Natsuki just stood there with a smile.

"Fine."

"Natsuki can come as well! I actually got three tickets and backstage passes!" Kagome said.

"How!" Natsuki exclaimed.

"Thats for me to know and you to never find out!" she said slyly.

"So a week from tomorrow?" Natsuki confirmed.

"Yep! See ya then. Oh and Masato...if you don't show up, I will personally drag you myself," Kagome warned.

"You don't know where I live," he said.

"Yes I do,"

"What if i'm not home?"

"I have my resources. I will find you. You've been warned,"

"Well...have a fantastic rest of the day!" She smiled and walked them out the door.

"Bye Kagome! See ya next week!"Natsuki waved.

Kagome smirked when she caught Masato's eye.

"Ahh it's great having a dog demon as a companion and being able to sense aura's" she thought as she waved goodybye to her best friend and cousin.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Inuyasha Uta no prince sama or the characters...(sadly)**

**Also...I realzied that I use the word 'And' a lot...Im sorry about that...**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Today was the day. The day Kagome, Natsuki and a relucant Masato went to Hayato's concert. Kagome, impatiently, waited for the two boys to arrive. As she was sitting on her porch steps, her phone vibrated in her pocket.

**From**: Lord Fluffy,  
**To**:Kagome.  
Miko, what do you say to a sparring session tomorrow afternoon?

Sparring with Sesshomaru, The Lord of the Western Lands, would prove to be quite intresting. Just because he was a Lord, didn't mean he could beat her. She is a Miko after all.

**To**:Lord Fluffy  
**From**:Kagome  
Sure! No holding back?  
I can use my Miko powers?

What an intresting match. She knew how fast Sesshomaru was. She knew how strong he was for she had witnessed it first hand yet he managed to get his own arm cut off by his fathers sword.

**From**: Lord Fluffy  
**To**: Kagome  
I suppose. Let's make a deal Miko.  
If I win...then you have to work in the small cafe at Taisho's.

Kagome smirked. Making deals was he?

**To**: Lord Fluffy  
**From**:Kagome  
Fine! If I win you have to...  
train me with hand to hand combat AND train me to use a sword properly.

Kagome smiled at her response. She had always wanted to learn how to use a sword properly, she just never had time to learn. If she had learned to use a sword then she could have been more useful in battle.

**From**: Lord Fluffy  
**To**: Kagome.  
Deal. We will talk later Miko.  
I have buisness to attend to and then I will have to set up my dojo.

Kagome smiled and snapped her phone shut. She stared up at the blue sky as she pulled her jacket closer to her body. It was cold out due to it being Winter. She was glad that Hayato's concert was in doors.

"Kagome! Sorry I'm late!" Natsuki said running over to her.

"You're not late...but Masato's about to be,"Kagome grumbled. As if on cue, the said guy walked into view, hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Masato!"Natsuki exclaimed.

"We were just talking about you,"Kagome said meeting him halfway.

"Were you now," he replied boredly. Kagome nodded,"Let's go...the car is waiting." he turned back around walking in the direction from whence he came. Kagome sighed following after him with Natsuki right behind her. The three piled in the backseat of the car, Kagome in the middle, Masato on her left and Natsuki on her right.

"Ready?" the driver asked glancing at them through the mirror.

"Ready Freddy!"Kagome grinned giving him a thumbs up. The driver smiled, started the car and drove to where the concert was being held,"Here!"

Kagome reached into her bag, grabbed the tickets and backstage passes. She handed it to them.

"You know...Hayato is actually Ichinose's identical twin brother," Natsuki informed. Kagome looked at him.

"Oh really? I didn't know that," she said.

"Of course you didn't...you don't know Ichinose Tokiya,"Masato commented. Kagome stuck her tongue out at him in a childish manner. Masato actually smiled at her. The first smile she saw.

"You should smile more often," Kagome said.

"Why's that?"

"You're...cute...when you smile!" She grinned. Masato felt a blush form on his cheeks. He knew she was just being friendly, but he couldn't help but feel embarassed. He quickly averted his attention towards the window. Kagome giggled.

Masato stayed silent, lost in his thoughts, as Kagome and Natsuki caught with one another. The car slowed to a stop.

"We're here,"Masato announced before the driver could. He opened his door and stepped out into the cold air. Kagome shivered as the wind blew.

"Come on let's go inside before I f-freeze," she rubbed her arms. Masato and Natsuki agreed and went inside.

"Tickets please," the guy at the desk held out his hand. They handed him their Tickets.

"We have backstage passes as well," Kagome held up hers as did the other two.

"Backstage passes are effective before and after the concert. I recommend you go after so that you can get a good seat," the ticket guy suggested.

"I agree," Natsuki said.

Masato gave off his I-don't-care-what-we-do vibe. Kagome rolled her eyes and thanked the ticket man. Kagome and Natsuki hurried into the large area. They're were already a lot of people there and the first few sections were already filled. So they chose a seat in the middle. Not to far away, not so close.

"Perfect!" Kagome chirped. Natsuki smiled and soon the area was filled with mostly girls. The lights went out. The only lights that were on was the ones on the stage. Girls screamed from all around the three.

"Wonder how different Hayato is from Ichinose,"Kagome thought as she waited for the twin to arrive on stage.

A soft voice echoed throughout the room causing the cheers to get louder and the screams of 'Hayato!"

Kagome closed her eyes and focused on the voice of Hayato.

_'Ah..Kimi dake ni todoke kono kaze no oto to Feeling Heart..._  
_Mou Nakanakute ii yo sono mama de ii _  
_Sora o mite Ah... My sweetest love_

_Blue...Aoku Kagayaku  
hoo o tsutau sono shizuki  
Rise...shitte ita kai?_  
_asu e no hikari da to_

Kagome opened her eyes to look at the singer. She was, however, shocked. On stage was not Hayato. It was Ichinose but with a more upbeat attitude.

"_That is defiantly Ichinose. His aura is the same...if it was his brother his aura still would be different_!" Kagome narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

_'Truth kimi wa tabun ne jibun o mada _  
_yoku shiranai sono namida wa kitto _  
_kimi o michibiku niji ni naru_  
_nagai tabi ni kogoeru nara _  
_Ah uta de atatamete ageru yo_

_kimi ga negau _  
_koto no zenbu ga hoshi _  
_ni naranai kamoshirenai dakedo _  
_shinjiru yume de areba ikusen _  
_aru yozora no ichiban kirameku hazu no houseki sa_

_Think oboeteru kai? _  
_kaerimichi no yuuyake o _  
_Yes hashaide ita mirai chizu hirogete_  
_Dream itsu kara darou? _  
_mune ga shimetsukerareru yo _  
_terasareru kokoro chikuri otona no aji datta_

_hitori kiri ja dekinai koto mo_  
_ Ah kimi to norikoete ikitai_

_kimi ga egao ni naru koto naraba _  
_kamisama ni datte uso o tsuku ai _  
_to yoberu kurai ni suki dakara _  
_issho ni kite hoshii yo na mo _  
_naki monogatari e to _  
_Fly To Sky_

_mou nakanakute ii yo sono mama de ii _  
_kimi o mamorasete hoshiinda futari _  
_shinjiru yume de areba ano hi no _  
_taiyou yori zettai ni sugoku kirei _  
_na nanairo o furaserareru sekai ni_

The concert continued but Kagome was too lost in thought to even pay attention. Why would Ichinose pretend to be his brother? Did he even have a brother? Why was this Ichinose so...cheerful when the other one was so gloomy. Thoughts kepy racing through her head. She glanced to Masato. She couldn't even tell if he was enjoying himself or not. She knew Natsuki was because she could hear him cheering from beside her. Does Masato know abour Ichinose? When the concert ended, Kagome slipped away unnoticed by Masato and Natsuki. She made her way backstage after showing the guards her pass.

She spreadout her senses and found Ichinose's aura and headed straight for it. There she stood, in front of his door. She took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in!" she heard the cheerful voice of 'Hayato'. Kagome opened the door, walked inside and quickly shut it. She turned towards him with crossed arms.

"You wanna tell me something?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Ichinose feigned his confusion.

"No...I don't even know you," he said slowly.

"Cut the crap...I know it's you Ichinose Tokiya. We met at Sesshomarus office," 'Hayato's' eyes widened and then he smiled.

"Im not Ichinose, thats my identical twin brother!" he smiled...that fake smile. That fake attitude was really pissing her off.

"Ichinose Tokiya I know its you because there is no way in hell you and your so called brother have the same aura!" she snapped. He blinked at her.

"Aura...?" he questioned his eyes suddenly hardened. The happy-go-lucky look in his eyes faded and Ichinose was revealed. The one she met at Lord Fluffys office

"You're Masatos cousin," he stated.

"Thank you captain obvious," she muttered.

"What is an Aura?" he asked.

"Kinda like your self image," she shrugged,"Only few can sense these Auras."

"Like who?"

"Ya know, spirtitulists,monks, priestess," she explained.

"How are you able to?"

"I lived on a shrine...I was a shrine priestess or Shrine maiden,"

"I see..."

Then her rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"**_Where are you Kags_**?" The worried voice of Natsuki asked.

She glanced at Ichinose,"Talking to Hayato..."

"_**I see...well Masato want's to go home and we can't leave without you**_," Natsuki said,"_**Meet us out front**_!"

"K bye!" She ended the called and put her phone back in her pocket.

"We'll meet again Ichinose Tokiya," she walked out of the room leaving the boy to his thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

April had come around far to quickly. It felt like only yesterday when she discovered that the famous singer Hayato was actually Ichinose. She hadn't said a word to anyone about it. There must be a reason for him to lie and say that Hayato was actually his identical twin brother.

The morning she woke up, Shining had left early to get ready for the ceremony. Kagome's eyes snapped open and she hurried around the house to get ready. A few months after taking the exam, Shining had bursted into her bedroom with a huge grin on his face. She had raised an eyebrow. Then he shoved a piece of paper in front of her face. Snatching it from his hand, she scanned over the text. 9 words popped: Kagome Higurashi, you have been accepted into Saotome Academy. That day she and Shining had gone out and celebrated.

Now she was rushing through the house. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" she yelled slipping the shirt over her head. Kagome ran into the kitchen, grabbed some bread and put it in the toaster before running back to her to brush her hair.

"If you don't hurry, we're going to be late," Masato watched as his cousin rushed about.

"Im ready!" ran into the kitchen grabbed the toast and put her shoes on.

_  
~Entrance Ceremony~

Kagome stood in line with a bunch of other students as they all waited for the ceremony to begin. Masato stood beside her as she looked around for Shining Saotome. On the other side of her stood the girl with the orangish reddish hair. The girl that was later for the entrance exam.

"Before we begin, a word from our headmaster," The man on stage was saying. He looked around confusion. The students started whispering and then suddenly a laugh ran out through the area.

"Anybody who doesn't know love, don't even think to speak of songs! Just leve here at once!" Kagome looked around and sighed. What a troublesome man.

"S-someone's over there!" one of the students shouted. Everyone turned their attention to where the kid was pointed and Kagomes face instantly fell.

"Oh..my...god," Kagome's mouth hung open.

"Y-you know that man?" The girl asked. Kagome turned towards her.

"Yes. My mother and him were, and still are, good friends. I've been staying with him," Kagome smiled at her,"I'm Kagome Higurashi!"

"Nanami Haruka!" the two girls shook hands as Shining continued from the ledge of the building.

"The beating of a heart is the first source of music!" He then jumped from the ledge causing the majority of the students, including Haruka, to gasp. Kagome face palmed. It looked as if he would hot the ground, however, he jumped and was hanging by threads in the air.

"Yes, my friends. The headmaster is me, Shining Saotome! Welcome to Saotome Academy, or rather, to this shining world!" He struck a pose and spun our of his costume into his regular brown jacket and pola dotted tie,"Music is love!" He began to dance.

"Come now, soul! Enshrine it! Put your whole soul into the songs!" he spun the microphone stand above his head and slammed it on the ground in front of him, "Make your life bloom! Shine ever brighter, people!"

"The old man has way to much energy," Kagome muttered under her breath as she sighed.

"Congratulations on your acceptance here!" He said as he was lifted into the air and was air walking away,"Kagome Higurashi! You are to come see me in my office!"

"Way to put me on the spot old man!" Kagome growled. A few students turned to look at her. The students cheered and the ceremoney began.

~After the Entrance cermony~

"What is it Shining?" Kagome asked as she walked into his office.

"After classes, you are to come get your stuff," he said.

"Oh...I knew that already. I'll bring Masato with me so he can help me out a little, ya know, putting boxes into the car and what not," Kagome shrugged and Shining dismissed her. She walked back to class, but not before encountering another one of the guys she had met at Sesshomarus office.

"Oh..your the cute girl who stormed into Mr. Taisho's office," he winked down at her.

"Yes. Kagome was my name...your name was...Ren? Right?" She questioned giving him a smile.

"Yes it was My lady," he took her hand and brought it to his lips. Kagome blushed. She could feel the heated glares from the other female students.

"If I hadn't hung around Miroku and Kouga so much...I'd probably be as red as a tomato right now," She thought to herself. Ren let go of her hand. He handed her a red rose and walked away.

"Let's meet again, my lady!" he said. Kagome nodded and rushed off to her class. Kagome scanned the room. Nanami Haruka, Natsuki, and Ittoki Otoya. He was talking to Haruka. She walked past them and took a seat beside Masato.

"After class today, Masato, will you come help me pack some of my things and bring them to my room?" Kagome asked. Masato nodded his head.

Just as she was about to go talk to Natsuki, he launched him self in the air screaming about Elizebeth, he was heading straight for Haruka. Masato was quick. He grabbed Nanami and pushed Ittoki into Natsuki's line of path.

"That was close," She heard Masato say.

Nanami pushed away from him with a red face,"Th-thank you!" Kagomes eyes slid to Natsuki who was talking with the other girl that Nanami hung out with. Natsuki then intoduced himself the her. Nanami looked up at Masato who turned away, glanced away.

"I'm Hijirikawa Masato," he said. Kagomes face fell.

"Way to be a lady killer," Kagome thought

"How about Masa for you?" Natsuki grinned.

"Whatever you want," he turned and walked away.

"Masato...stop being so grumpy!" Kagome nudged him lightly in the side. He ignored her.

"Damn cousin," she grumbled with crossed arms.

The other students began to whisper about how noisy the small group was. Someone snapped their fingers, the curtains went down and the lights were turned off. Spotlights roamed over the ceiling.

"Good morning!" A woman with a long sleeved yellow shirt, pink hair and light blue eyes made their self known.

"...Is that a woman or a man?" Kagome asked herself soflty.

"That is a man," Masato said. Kagomes head slammed onto the desk. No one seemed to pay any attention to her or the loud noise she made.

"Okay everyone, take your seats!" he/she said (A/n" im going to refer to Ringo has a chick...)

"I'm the very picture of a maiden, Tsukimya Ringo! I'm in charge of A class here! Call me Ringo-sensei! It's a pleasure to meet you!" She smiled.

"What the hell is wrong with people these days. First Shining is a crazy headmaster and now my teacher, who looks like a chick, is actually a man...best school ever!" Kagome grinned knowing that this school year was going to be sensei was scolding Nanami.

"Welcome to Soatome Academy!" She exclaimed. She then began to explain that Soatome was a vocational school dor dedicated idols and composers who write songs for them. What Kagome didn't realize was that all the trachers. Kagome only half listened to what Ringo-Sensei was saying. It was mostly inroductions and all that. Not that important.

Finally lunch time came around. Kagome's stomach growled.

"Hey Masa..." She looked at his empty seat,"What the hell!" She screamed. The students around her jumped at the sudden noise.

Kagome sighed and walked to the eating area alone. Even Natsuki had left, probably to go hang out with Nanami Haruka.

"Kagome!" a voice called out. Kagome looked up and met the eyes of Ittoki. He was waving her over to where and Nanami, along with Shibuya, was at. She smiled and made her way over to them.

"Hey, have you guys seen Masato?" Kagome asked.

"No. Sorry,"Nanami said.

"No. Why? Is he your boyfriend?" Shibuya teased.

"Ew no. Masato's my cousin,"Kagome giggled.

"Oh..."

"Im going to get a hamburger,"Shibuya said, walking away.

"Tomo! Wait!" Nanami went to catch up to her but she tripped and her card fell from her hand.

Just then another boy she had met, caught Nanamis card.

"I think his name was...Syo!" Kagome watched as the two intracted with one another.

He handed the card back to her and other voice spoke,"Careful there, Munchkin." The oh so familar voice of Ren said.

"Munchikin?" Syo suddenly became very annoyed with Ren as he came into view.

"I had my eye on this lady first," he said. Kagome's eye twitched. They just met. How the hell can he lay claims.

"Ren! My name ain't Munchikin! It's Kurusu Syo!" he yelled. No one was paying attention. Kagome sighed as Nanami thanked him for helping during the entrance exam.

"Meeting you again must be fate," He smiled.

"A flirt, as always," Masato said.

Kagome turned to see him and gave him a heated glare. He ignored her...again.

"And as always, your're a stiff," he approached Masato,"I didn't think the eldest Hijirikawa son would be in A class..."

"Soon enough, I'll use my ability to turn things around," Masato replied with a small glare.

"I'm looking forward to it," Ren smirked. Then Kagome stepped in between them and grabbed Masato's shirt.

"Now wait just a damn minute!" She snapped.

"What is it?" Masato sighed.

"Ya know im getting really tired of you always doing this!" She hissed.

:What?"

"Disappearing and Ignoring me!" She glared.

Before another word could be said, Kagome was lifted from the ground and into a pair of arms.

"I never did get my hug from you Kags!" Natsuki said as he squeezed her small body. Masato took this chance to slip away.

"Can't...breath..." She gasped. Natsuki released her.

"Nice to see you again, little Raven," Kagome turned towards him.

"Hello Ren," She smiled at him.

"Ren! Kagome! Let's eat together!" Natsuki suggested. The two agreeded, grabbed lunch. Once again, Kagome recieved heated glares from the other femal students. Then Ittoki, Nanami and Shibuya, joined them and Ren continued to flirt with Nanami. She was so..innocent...it was scary. Even Kagome could tell when someone was flirting with her.

"Kagome. Why not tell us a little about yourself," Ittoki smiled.

"Uh Ok...what do you want to know?" she asked. Usually she could tell them all kinds of things, but as she began her adventures through the feudal era, it became more difficult. She can't just be like,'Oh ya. Well I traveled with a half demon, a demon exterminator, a monk and a Kitsune. We traveled across the land searching for a jewel I shattered and trying to defeat an evil half demon named Naraku!' Ya no..

"Well...where do you live?" he asked. Everyone was now listening to Kagome.

"I lived on a shrine as a shrine maiden or shrine priestess with my mother, grandpa and little brother," Kagome said.

"Ohh? Thats interesting! Is there anything like, historical on your shrine?" Ittoki wondered.

"Well there is a tree, a very ancient tree, called the Goshinboku, or the Tree of Ages. Legend says that 500 years ago a half demon name Inuyasha was pinned to the tree by his lover," Kagome explained.

Nanami gasped,"Why?"

"Well it's been said that an evil half demon was jealous of Inuyasha and disguised himself as him and tried to kill Inuyasha lover Kikyo. He did the same to Inuyasha. Disguised himself as Kikyo and tried to kill him. Inuyasha then stole the Jewel and took off with it. Kikyo, usuing the last of her strenght pinned Inuyasha to the Goshinboku and burned the jewel with her body!"

"This Jewel that this...Inuyasha...was after. What kinda of jewel was it?" Ren asked leaning closer as did everyone else.

"The Jewel was very powerful. It could be used for either good or evil. Demons wanted the power and along with greedy humans. The Jewel was called the Shikon No Tama, or Jewel of Four Souls, It could grant any wish!"

"Woah..."Nanami whispered.

"Kags! We should go to your shrine sometime!"Natsuki suggested.

"Ya! And we can see you dressed in your priestess attire!" Ittoki added. Even Ren seemed intrested.

"I can call my mother and we can go during break or something," Kagome said.

"Kagome! Do you have a cell phone?" Nanami asked

"Ya I just go it! Oh Ittoki, Masato gave me your number by the way,"

"Ya he told me and gave me yours!" Ittoki grinned.

"Let's exchange numbers!" Shibuya pulled out her cell along with Ren. Poor Nanami didn't have one so she just watched.

'2 new contacts added: Shibuya and Ren'

Then lunch ended and they all made their way back to class.

"Hey little Raven. You have to tell me more about this Jewel..."Ren said.

"Maybe when we go to the shrine. Grandpa can talk about demons for hours!" She exclaimed. He smiled and they parted ways.

"I've made great friends so far," Kagome thought taking a seat next to Masato.


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome fell into her bed. She was completely exhausted. After lunch she and Masato had gone to Shinings house to get her things. Then she had to carry them to her dorm room. Boxes were everywhere, but Kagome didn't have the energy to unpack anything. She didn't have a roommate to help her unpack. Though she was thankful for that but as the same time she was a little disappoined.

"I think I'll go explore a little," Kagome thought as she got off her bed and headed for the door. She wanted to go explore the outside. And that is exactly what she did.

She came across a small pond and gasped.

"Woah," she whispered going to the lake's edge,"This seems like a very peaceful place to write music."

Kagome then heard someone. She looked arond and dove behind a bush. She sensed two peole: nanami Haruka and Ichinose Tokiya.

"Ah. I knew I would meet him again," she thought. She watched as he kneeled down/ Nanami was watching him.

"Hayato..."She whispered as she walked closer to him. He lifted his eyes from the ground to Nanami. She blushed and looked down.

"Idiot...that isn't Hayato," Kagome wanted to say but let the scene before her unfold.

"U-um...Im a fan...I never thought I'd be able to meet you here, Hayato..." She said.

"I'm Ichinose Tokiya," he closed his eyesand stood up,"Please don't confused me with shallow dullard, Hayaato."

"Wow...calling yourself a shallow dullard...way to go Ichinose,"Kagome bit her lips to keep from laughing.

"But you're really Hayato, right?" Kagome face palmed This girl was very airheaded.

The Shining Soatome decided to make an appearence,"Oh no! Wrong!"

Nanami looked around for the source of the voice. Shining twirled in behind her.

"Seriously? What is wrong with him?" Kagome let out a quite sigh.

"That's wrong-o!"

"Headmeaster, how long have you been here?" Nanami asked.

"Me, I've been here all along,"Kagome slightly cursed. So he knew she was in the bushes.

"Then you overheard everything?"

"You could say that. He is not Hayato! He's Hayato's younger twin brother,Ichinose Tokiya," he told the young girl.

"Younger twin brother?" she questioned, "Certainly, his voice is different, but he has the same pitch as Hayato."

"That's because they're identical twins. Nothing unusual about that, is there?" The headmaster asked.

"It's a pain, being mistaken for that frivolous idol," Ichinose said.

"You're the fivolous idol..." Kagome shook her head

"Hayato is not frivolous!" Nanami defended,"Besides that, he's your twin, isn't he? It's not good to talk about your brother like that!"

Ichinose turned away from her.

"Kagome," Shining suddenly spoke.

"Damn it," she grumbled.

"You can come out now!" Kagome sighed and came out from the bushes.

"Yo," she waved as she aprroached the three.

"K-Kagome? How long have you been there!?" Nanami asked

"Since before you and Ichinose showed up," Kagome laughed lightly.

"O-oh..I-I think I'll just back to my room," nanami then turned and left. Shining also decided to take his leave. Kagome turned to Ichinose.

"Way to call your self a shallow dullard and a frivolous idol,"Kagome said standing beside the blue haired male.

"You did not tell anyone?" he questioned.

"No. You have your reasons and I will repect them. However, sooner or later, Nanami will find out that,"Kagome stated before leaving Ichinose to his thoughts. She made her way back to her room where she instantly fell asleep.

~Timeskip~ Kagome hummedi n her seat as she waited for everyone else to arrive, including Ringo Sensei. She was always a earlier riser due to Inuyasha screaming at her to get her lazy ass up and cook some ramen so they could go shard hunting. First day of class .Kagome was really happy. It was her dream to ggo to Saotome academy and here she was, sitting in class at her dream school.

Everyone else started showing up soon after she did and soon enough they were all seated and Ringo Sensei was telling everyone to quite down.

"Good morning!" she greeted as her eyes scanned the room,"Everyone here has survived the fierce entrance examination battle. But your real battle begins today! People in the idol course, please raise your hand," About half the room, including Kagomes hand, rose. She hadn't expected Masato, Ittoki and Natsuki to raise their hands. They seemed more like a composer type.

"Then people in the musical compostion course raise your hand," Kagome's hand stayed up,"Kagome you do both?"

"Yes. I write my own songs and compose the music for them," She smiled.

"Well for this assignment I will have you be on the idol course," Ringo Sensei smiled at her. Kagome nodded her head.

"I see that we have kids who aim to become idolsand kids who aim to compose for idols. You'll be studying together in order to acquaint yourselves with each other, but at the end of the first term, the idol course students and composition students will pair up!" whispers went around the room as she said this

"And your partner won't have to come from A class! You're free to find a partner to your liking from S class, B, class or any class. Your graduations audition will be performed in that pairing! And the road to a major debut will be opened to the victorious pair!"

Kagomes eyes scanned the class room. She wondered who she will end up pairing with? Natsuki perhaps? Maybe Masato?

"Until the official pairs are decided, at the end of the first term get to know a lot of people and search for your perfect partner! And one more thing," Ringo sensei suddenly became half serious.

"There's a very important rule! That rule is...Romance is absolutely forbidden!" Kagome watched as horror struck the face of many of the girls in the classroom. She only smirked.

"Not a problem," she thought to herself,"I don't plan on falling in love again."

"Dating between the sexes is outlawed," She continued,"Offenders will be expelled immediately, no matter what the reason! That is the academy's rule!"

Everyone seemed to be in shock. Masato seemed unaffected by it as well.

"Now, let's start with checking everybodys capabilities by having a recording contest! Kagome I would like to speak to you after I explain the contest to everyone!"

"K!" Kagome called. Was she in trouble? Surely not. She had yet to do anything chaotic. However, chaos was bound to happen no matter where she went. Sesshomaru used to always say that trouble followed her wherever she went and sure enough, his words have yet to have any fault to them.

"I'm going to pair you up for this one time only. The idol course kids will write the lyrics and the composer course kids will write the music. I randomly drew lots to decide on the pairs! After all, in show business, luck is also part of ability," Kagome squinted her eyes to look for her name.

"I'm not on the list..." she muttered.

"Kagome Higurashi. Come with me for a moment!" Ringo Sensei called as she walked out into the hallway. Kagome sighed and stood up.

"Did she get in trouble?"

"Her name isn't on the list,"

"Is she going to be expelled already?"

Kagome ignored the comments and walked into the hallway and closed the door.

"Am I in trouble Ringo Sensei?" Kagome asked.

"Nope! Since both S class and A class have an odd number of students, you were paired u with one of the S class students!" Ringo explained giving Kagome a wink.

"Oh? Well who's my partner?"

"Me," Kagome turned around and saw that it was Syo. The one that helped out Nanami and Ren had called him munchkin.

"Oh! Hello Syo!" Kagome smiled.

"Syo here will be your partner! You can discuss things after class has ended!"

"Yes ma'am!" Syo and Kagome said in unison. Kagome giggled.

"Alright, back to class Syo!" Ringo said as she pushed Kagome into her classroom. Kagome waved goodbye.

Kagome walked back to her seat with a smile. Soon lunch break came around and several familar aura's surrounded her desk.

"What can I do for ya? Shibuya, Natsuki. Nanami and Ittoki?" Kagome asked without looking up.

"Why did Ringo Sensei take you out in the hall?" Ittoki asked sitting on her desk.

"To discuss who my partner would be," kagome replied.

"So who IS your partner? Your name wasn't on the list,"Shibuya pointed out.

"Syo Kurusu," she smiled.

"Oh? From S class?" Shibuya said.

"Ya. Both S class and A class had odd numbers so they decided to pair the two of us up. I've gotta go, meeting Syo during lunch to discuss the project!" Kagome left the classroom and headed for the lunch room.

"Yo!" Syo said as Kagome came into view.

"Sorry. Ittoki, Nanami, Natsuki and Shibuya held me up for a moment," She explained and they sat down.

"So what kind of song should we do?" Syo asked.

"Hmm well I was thinking, since most of the pairs will be solo singer, I thought maybe we could do a duet!" Kagome grinned.

" A duet?" She nodded.

"We can work on it together! So it won't be too hard. Ya know?"  
"Let's go for it!" Syo grinned. Kagome smiled and the two got to work.

For the next few days, Kagome and Syo spent their free time with one another, working on their song and getting to know each other a little better.

"So you know about Natsuki's darker side Satsuki?" Syo asked from the chair in her bedroom. Sher had all her stuff unpacked. Kagome rolled over on her stomach.

"Ya. I discorved by accidently knocking his glasses off while playing tag," She giggled.

"Natsuki and I were going over some dance moves and I accidently knocked his glasses off a couple years. It was the most terrriying experience I've had," he chuckled.

"So how does this look?" Kagome asked walking over to the small boy and handed him the music sheet. His eyes scanned over the paper and he nodded.

"Looks awesome! What about this one?" She did the same.

"This is going to be awesome!' She cheered. The two high fived one another. They had gotten permission from both teachers to do the duet seeing as how Kagome was both a composer and Idol. And then the fateful day came. They day they had to perform their song. Kagome and Syo would go after Nanami and Ittoki.

So much had happened between the time the assignment was given to now. First Nanami froze when she had to play a song on the piano. Kagome knew she cold read the notes. She was just experience stage fright. Then Kagome walked in as Masato was helping Nanami out with her stage fright. Her fingers wouldn't move when she tried to play. Kagome remember thinking:"Masato has a crush on Nanami!" and then walking away to the sound of 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'.

She watched as Ittoki's eyes traveled over to Nanami who gave him a smile. He quickly looked away with a blush and gave slyly grinned.

"Someone has a crush," She chanted in her mind.

"Well done Ittoki! It sounded wonderful!" Ringo Sensei praised as he came out of the recording booth.

"Now Kagome and Syo! Go ahead you two!" The two nodded and Kagome took a deep breath. They sat side by side and put the headphones and stuff on. Then the music began.

~Kagome~ Love that once hung on the wall Used to mean something, but now it means nothing The echoes are gone in the hall But I still remember, the pain of december Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say I'm sorry it's too late

"Inuyasa...Can you hear me? These words were meant for you," Kagome thought as she sang thlyrics. She had written the song with Inuyasha on her mind.

[Chorus]  
I'm breaking free from these memories Gotta let it go, just let it go I've said goodbye Set it all on fire Gotta let it go, just let it go

~Syo~ You came back to find I was gone And that place is empty, like the hole that was left in me Like we were nothing at all It's not that you meant to me Thought we were meant to be Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say I'm sorry it's too late

[Chorus]  
I'm breaking free from these memories Gotta let it go, just let it go I've said goodbye Set it all on fire Gotta let it go, just let it go I let it go, and now I know A brand new life (is down this road)  
Where it's right, you always know So this time, I won't let go There's only one thing left here to say Love's never too late [Chorus]  
I've broken free from these memories I've let it go, I've let it go And two goodbyes, led to this new life Don't let me go, don't let me go Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go Won't let you go, don't let me go Won't let you go, don't let me go Won't let you go, don't let me go Won't let you go, don't let me go (A/n: Orginal Song: Let me go by Avril Lavigne and Chad Kroeger(sp i think)

Kagome wiped a syray tear that had fell from her eye at the end.

"You ok?" Syo asked.

"Ya. I was just thinking about a...friend," Kagome smiled at him as the two left the recording booth.

"That was amazing!" Nanami said spproaching the two.

"It was awesome!" Ittoki cheered.

"I gotta say, Im impressed, Little Raven," Ren said from the doorway.

"Eh? You weren't here though," Kagome stated.

"All the recording were broadcasted throughout the school," Ringo said jumping into the converstation.

"Oh.. I wasn't aware of that," kagome rubbed the back of her arms and gave a nervous smile.

"Results will be posted tomorrow!" She announced as she left the room.

"So Kagome. When do you think we'll be visiting your shrine?" Shibuya asked wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"ummm..."

"Break will be soon so we can go then!" Syo grinned, Kagome had invited him to go as they were working on their song.

"How long's break?" kagome asked.

"A week," Ren replied.

"Alright we'll go on break! " Kagome announced.  



	9. Chapter 9

Kagome was one of the first ones to see the results of the recording contest and was more than happy with her results. She and Syo had place second! She was so shocked that she stood there for a good 20 minutes until Syo had come to see as well. He waved a ahnd in front of Kagomes face.

"Kagome, Earth to Kagome?" she snapped her attention to him.

"What?" she blinked.

"How long have you been standing here?" he asked.

"Eh, maybe a good 20 minutes," she answered truthfully.

"Why would you stand here staring at our results?"

"I was in shock," she shrugged.

"Well we placed second!" He grinned and they high fived each other then walked to class with triumphant smiles.

~Timeskip~

"Hey Kagome, what place did you and Syo get?" Ittoki asked. Masato was also intrested as well as Natsuki, Nanami and Shibuya.

"Syo and I got second place!" She grinned.

"N-no way!" he asked eyes wide with shock. Masato looked at his cousin with shock as well. He hadn't realized she was this good. Maybe it was because she was paired with Syo and they had sung a duet.

"Alright class, in your seats, it's time to get started!" Ringo sensei clapped her hands together and waited for everyone to get seats,"First, I would like to congragulate Kagome Higurashi for getting second in the recording contest! Her song was beautiful. So full of emotion as if it was meant for a special someone. It delt like you put your entire heart into it!"

"I did. For Inuyasha," she thought. Kagome blushed from embarassment.

"Now. Let's get started,"

And so class dragged on.

~TimeSkip to later in the week~

"Well. That's it for today class! Have a wonderful evening and a wonderful break!" Ringo Sensei left the room to go do whatever it is she does. Kagome was gathering her belongings when she was approached by Natsuki, Shibuya, and Ittoki.

"Hey," Kagome greeted with a smile.

"Are we still going to your shrine with you?" Nanami asked.

Kagome nodded,"Yup! If you still want to."

They all nodded their heads.

"I'm going to get the car ready," Masato announced leaving the room to go do just what he said.

"Come on we have to go get Syo and Ren," kagome walked outside the room and the group met Syo and Ren halfway.

"Little Lamb, Little Rave,are you ready?" Ren asked.

"Just waiting on the two of you," Ittoki grinned.

Then Kagomes phine as they were walking to the entrance.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Kagome dear! thank you for answering. I tried calling you for the past hour!" her mother said from the other line.

"Sorry mom I was in class so I turned the volume off," Kagome spologized.

"Its fine dear. I just need you to go to the fabric store and get the material I ordered. Would you get them for me dear?"

"Yes mothers. It's the least I can do. I mean you did help me through a lot," Kagome smiled.

"It's not a problem dear. I got to go. I need to finish these Kimono's tonight! See ya later,"

"By mom love ya," the call ended and Kagome stuffed her phone in her pocket.

"What'd your mom want?" Syo asked earning him a nudge in the side from Ren,"What the hell was that for?!'

"It's rude to ask why one's mother called," Ren said.

"Oh..sorry," Syo muttered rubbing his side.

"Its fine. She wanted me to get some material at the fabric store here in town," Kagome laughed.

"What for?" Shibuya asked.

"The shrine is holding a festival and mom is selling Kimono's that she made herself,"Kagome answered. Masato was waiting for the group with the car when they came outside.

"A festival!" Shibuya and Nanami looked at one another with wide smiles.

"Yep! Come on my beloved cousin, we must go to the fabric store!" Kagome climbed in followed by everyone else. Masato gave the driver their first destination.

"Oh! Before I forget, do any of you know how to sew?"

"I do," Ren said surprising everyone.

"Do you now?" Kagome asked.

"Ya. I had to take up another hobbie. It's very useful when I need to patch something on my clothes or fix a button," he shrugged.

"Great! You and I will be helping mother make Kimono's! Everyone else will be helping my grandpa and little brother set up booths!" Kagome announced.

"I'd be honored to help your mother make Kimonos, though I do not know how," He said.

"No worries. Mom will teach you and I'll help as well,"

"And the rest of us will be helping with booths and such?" Ittoki asked.

"Yup. Grandpa will keep you all plenty busy. That and he'll provide you stories about demons and such. Maybe he'll even bring out ancient artifacts and tell the sotry behind it," Kagome giggled and remembered all the times that when her friends would come over and her grandpa would try to get them into his stories.

"I must warn you about something..."Kagome became very serious which made everyone swallow nervously.

"Grandpa...WILL slap a sutra on your forehead and scream,'Be gone demons!'" she sighed.

"Kagome, we're here," Masato said climbing out of the car. Kagome got out and walked inside with Masato by her side.

"Welcome! Come on in! How may I help you?" A middle aged woman asked with a smile.

"I came to pick up an order," Kagome said.

"Last name please,"

"Higurashi,"

"Ah yes. The large order," The woman went into the back and grabbed several bags and repeated this process a couple times. Before long Kagome and Masato were standing behind a mounttain of bags with several different kinds of material.

"Geez," Kagome sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Let's get started," Masato grabbed as many as he could and took them to the car. Ren already had the trunk opened. Masato put them in and went back inside, nearly running into Kagome.

"We're gonna need another person," Kagome said putting the bags in the trunk. Ren nodded and together the three had all the materials in the trunk. There had to be 50 bags stuffed with materials.

Masato climbed into the car.

"Ladies first," Ren said with a wink. Kagome smiled and climbed in. Ren sat beside her and closed the door.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

Kagome gave him directions to her shrine.

"Kagome will you tell us more about this Inuyasha guy you mentioned?" Nanami asked.

"Oh sure. Let's see. After Inuyasha was sealed to the Goshinboku for 50 years. One day another girl, 15 I believe, came. She saw Inuyasha and approached him cautiosly. She noticed the ears ontop his head and reached up to touch them. Then arrows whizzed by her and embbedded themselves into the tree trunk. The men took her to a village, where she was tied up. The village elder came to the girl and threw powder at her. Then realized she looked like her elder sister Kikyo. Later that evening the centipeded demon attacked the jewel seeking it's power!"

"Oh no!" Nanami gasped.

"The villagers did their best to defend the village but did not have enough strenght to kill the demon. The girl noticed a light coming from the forest and ran towards it, trying to draw the demon away,"

"What a brave woman," Ittoki said with wide eyes.

"Very brave. Anyway. The demon swiped at her causing her to fall and the Jewel to fall and roll away. Inuyasha glared down at the girl, 'What are you doing down there Kikyo?' he had asked the girl. She looked up at him with confusion, 'Why don't you kill it. You look pretty dumb down there playing with bugs Kikyo,' he mocked. The girl stood and glared at the boy 'Kikyo, Kikyo, whoever she is. She's not me!' the girl yelled. The demon ended up swallowing the jewel and pinned the girl to the tree. Inuyasha asked if she could pull the arrow from his chest. She nodded, though the villagers told her not to, she pulled the arrow from his chest, releasing him from the seal. He then destory the demon and tried to kill her. For he wanted the jewel to become a full demon!"

"How do you know all this stuff?" Ren asked.

"Ren...I live on a shrine.. Shrines tend to have scrolls and stuff about this kinda thing cause it was important," she said.

"I see...carry on little Raven,"

"After all that the village elder sealed beads of subjagation to his neck. All the girl had to do was say 'sit' and he would crash into the ground. After that many demons and humans who were greedy for power, came hunting for the jewel. A crow demon managed to get the jewel. It swallowed it whole then tried to take a child. Inuyasha swiped at it and thought it had dropped the jewel. The kid, however, fell into the water. The girl jumped in and saved the boy. Some of the villagers thought she was a sea nymph. After rescuing the boy, the claw of the demon was still on his back. The girl tied the claw to an arrow and shot it at the crow. The arrow soared through the sky, guided by the claw, and struck the demon. Not only did it kill the demon but it shattered the jewel into many different pieces."

"So this girl, shattered the jewel into hundreds of pieces?" Syo asked leaning back against the seat.

"Yep! Her and Inuyasha had to team up to gather the shards. Through their travels they met a fox named Shippo, a lecherous monk named Miroku with a black hole in his hand-"

"How is that possible!" Ittoki exclaimed.

"It was a curse from an evil demon named Naraku. Anyway they also met a demon exterminator named Sango. Everyone had lost something. The monk had a cursed hand, the fox had lost his family, Inuyasha had lost his lover, and Sango had lost her entire clan. Including her little brother. Naraku killed them all and used her brothers body to do his evil bidding!"

"What a coward," Masato muttered.

"Tell me about it. To make matters worse. A demon used Kikyo's ashes to resurrect her. Using the girl, who turned out to be her reincarnation, soul. Though the demon only got half of the girls soul before Inuyasha killed her. Kikyo was brought back to life with half of m- the girls soul. Thus creating a love triangle. The girl had fallen for Inuyasha and he would constantly sneak off and see Kikyo whenever she was around," Kagome forced her tears back.

"How sad!" Nanami gasped.

"Yes. Inuyasha ended up going to hell with her after the girl completed the jewel and killed the half demon Naraku," kagome finished. She looked out the window to see the familar town she was so used to. Kagome smiled. Oh how she had missed this place.

"Wow! This place is so pretty!" Nanami said looking out the window.

Kagome called her mother.

"Hello Kagome," her mother greeted.

"Hi mom. Tell Souta that he needs to be waiting for us. We have atleast 50 bags of material in the trunk,"

"Souta! You need to go wait for your sister and help carry bags!"

Kagome giggled.

"He'll be waiting,"

"Thanks mom. We'll be there in five!" she said and ended the call.

Nanami and Shibuya were chattering away pointing out how the school uniforms looked cute.

"Kagome! Did you have to wear those uniforms?" Nanami asked. Ittoki, Natsuki, Ren and Masato looked outside to see many school girls wearing the green and white uniform.

"Yes I did. I still have mine in my closet," she smiled.

"The skirt is really short..."Natsuki commented.

"I know..." She mumbled.

The car came to a stop and Shibuya and Nanami were the first to exit out of excitement. Kagome was next followed by the rest. Kagome nearly fell over when someone launched themseleves into her arms. Luckily Ren had caught her.

"Thanks," she said.

"Kagome!" The figure turned out to be her brother Souta.

"Hey Souta!" she smiled. He seperated himself from her and grinned.

"Who are they?" he asked finally noticing her friends.

"Souta this is Ren, Natsuki, Syo,Ittoki, Nanami, and Shibuya. You know Masato already. These are my friends. Everyone this is my brother Souta," She introduced.

"Little Ravens brother," Ren smiled at the boy.

"Natsuki, Syo, Ittoki, Nanami and Shibuya will be helping you and grandpa set things up. Ren and I will be helping mom make Kimono's. Im not sure what Masato will be doing yet..." Kagome explained.

"Oh ok. Mom said I needed to help you carry things," he said.

"Right!" The driver had already popped the trunk. Ren opened it to reveal the bags. Soutas face fell.

"That's a lot of bags," he muttered and grabbed some. Everyone else did as well. That way they didn't have to make several trips.

"So where's your shrine?" Ittoki asked.

"Up there!" Kagome motioned with her head.

"We have to walk up all them stairs!" Syo whined.

"Hey! I walked up and down them stairs all the time! So no complaining!" Kagome scolded and headed up the steps.

"Well...you guys ready?" Shibuya asked.

They all nodded and their adventure up the stairs began. By the time the group reached the top, Kagome was there, bag free, waiting for them with a smile. Kagome took them inside to the kitchen where her and Soutas bags were. Souta had a tray of water for them and handed them a glass.

"Thanks kid," Ittoki said after chugging his water.

"No prob," he grinned.

"Where's mother?" Kagome asked.

"I'm right here," her mother walked into the kitchen. Kagome walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her mother.

"Now I see where little Raven gets her good looks," Ren said smiling at the woman after she and Kagome seperated.

"Now who are your friends Kagome?I know Masato and Natsuki already so no need to introduce them,"

"Mom...this is Ren, Ittoki, Shibuya, Syo and Nanami!" she pointed each one of them out. Suddenly her grandpa charge into the kitchen, in his usually shinto priest outfit, and slapped a sutra on everyone's, excluding Kagome, Souta and her mothers, forehead.

"Begone demons!" He yelled.

"Grandpa," Kagome growled.

"Oh Kagome you're home!" he said.

"Did he use glue?" Ittoki asked after pealing his sutra off his forhead. Shibuya helped Nanami and vice versa. Masato did not look happy about the sutra on his face.

"Kagome stay away they are demons!" her grandpa pulled out another seven Sutras.

"Grandpa...these are my friends..." she grumbled.

"Oh. Well sorry about the sutra's," he said.

"Grandpa. Ittoki, Shibuya, Nanami, Natsuki and Syo will be helping you and Souta set up decorations and booths and such. Ren and I will help mama with the Kimono's," Kagome explained.

"Oh well then. Follow me young ones!" He marched outside. The small group followed the energetic old man outside.

"Kagome, you know, you don't have to help me. Neither does your friend," her mother turned to her daughter and the blonde haired man.

"Mama I want to help!" Kagome said.

"And I'd be honored to help little Raven's mother," Ren smiled at the woman who finally gave in.

"Alright, this way," she led the two to the living room where many beautiful Kimonos lay.

"These are beautiful mother," Kagome held on up and examined it. It was pink and had a flowery design.

"They are called Yukata's! Now, Ren, do you know how to make these?" She asked.

"I do not," he replied.

"Alright come over here and I'll show you. Kagome you can begin working on one!" Kagome nodded and grabbed a pattern and began making it. Not too long after she had began, Ren had joined her.

"Your mother is very nice," he commented.

"She's very understanding. I couldn't ask for a better mother," Kagome smiled softly.

~Outside with everyone else~

"Grandpa, stop telling everyone the history of the Goshinboku and start working! This has to be done before the evening tomorrow!" Souta dragged his grandpa away. Shibuya giggled.

"He sure is the most energetic old man I have ever met," Shibuya laughed.

Everyone else agreeded and they set to work. The boys helped Kagomes grandpa with making the booths and Shibuya, Nanami and Souta set up decorations.

"Hey! Souta!" a voice called. He looked up to see 4 of Kagomes friends.

"Eri, Ayumi, Yuka, Hojo," Souta greeted and stepped down from the ladder.

"Is Kagome here?" Yuka asked.

"She's inside with mom," he said.

"Ok thanks!" The four headed to the door.

"Hey Souta,"Shibuya said. Souta looked up at the girl,"Who were they?"

"Those are more of Kagome's friends. Eri Ayumi, Yuka and Hojo," he explained.

~With Kagome~

"Kagome! Are you in here?" The oh so familar voice of Eri called out.

The four poked their heads into the living room where Kagome sat with her Mother and Ren.

"Eri, Ayumi, Yuka, and Hojo? What are you guys doing here?" Kagome asked.

"We heard you were in town and came to visit," Ayumi said walking towards her and avoiding the Yukata's everywhere.

"Masato! Will you bring the tea and seven cups!" Her mother asked from the living room.

How have you been feeling these days Kagome? Any better" Hojo asked with a blush. Kagome mentally sighed but forced a smile.

"I've been feeling a lot better," she replied.

"Who are your friends Little Raven?" Ren asked catching the attention of the four. Instantly he was staring into three faces and backed away a little.

"Your cute!"

"Are you Kagome's new boyfriend!"

"Good for you Kagome! You gave up that two timing bad boy boyfriend of yours and found yourself someone better!"

Kagome face palmed.

"Ren this is Eri, Ayumi, Yuka and Hojo. You guys this is my friend Ren," she said.

"Two timing bad boy friend?" Ren questioned. Then Masato walked in completely ignoring the newcomers. The girls looked at Kagome for answers.

"Thats my cousin, Masato. He's kinda anti social when it comes to newcomers," she said. Masato handed the tea out to everyone.

"S-so Kagome..." Hojo began. The girls stopped talking to Ren to listen.

"What is it Hojo?" Kagome asked sipping her tea.

"I was wondering...if you wanted to attend the festival...with...me?" he asked shyly. Kagome almost choked on her tea.

Kagome glanced at her friends who were nodding their heads up and down really fast.

"Umm...Hojo...I-I can't," she said.

"B-But why!?" he protested.

"Hojo, you're a really sweet guy, but I'm just not intrested. Im sorry," she said as politely as she could.

"Oh..." he slumped his shoulders.

"Oh right," Ayumi whispered.

"Ya. Kagomes into two timing bad boys," Eri whispered.

"So who's this two timing boyfriend of Little Ravens?" Ren asked

"You don't know?" Ayumi stared at the handsome man with shock. He shook his head.

"You see, when Kagome was in school with us still she suddenly got this boyfriend," Eri began.

"Ya she was like, totally in love with him," Yuka said.

"But then he started seeing this other girl and broke Kagome's heart! But she always went back to him," Ayumi said.

"Ya she kepy giving him another chance. We told her she should go out with Hojo," Eri sighed.

"He kept asking her out on dates. She would accept but would get sick and we wouldn't hear from her in like weeks!" Yuka exclaimed.

"Intresting. So little Raven was a sickly child," he smirked.

"Why do you call her little raven?" Eri asked.

"Because she had hair the color of a raven. The name is fitting, is it not?" He questioned the three looked at Kagome and then back at him with a nod.

"Mrs. Higurashi! Kagome's grandpa said we need more nails and wood!" Ittoki said coming into the living room.

"Kagome..."The girls said. Kagome gulped.

"This is Ittoki another friend," Kagome said.

"Yo!" He waved and flashed the girls a smile. They squealed.

"In the shed dear," her mother said.

"Hey Ayumi don't you know how to sew?" Kagome asked.

"Yes why?"

"Why not help us out? We could use all the help we can get," Kagome smiled.

"Sure!"

"We wanna help too!" Eri and Yuka said together.

"You can help Shibuya, Souta and Nanami with the decorations," her mother instructed,"Hojo you can help,Natsuki, Syo and Ittoki with the booths."

They nodded and left to help. Aymu sat beside Ren and began working on the Yukata's.

"You have intresting friends, little raven," Ren commented.

"Thanks!" Ayumi said.

"Ya. They are intresting aren't they,"

~Several Hours later~

The boys were done setting up the booths, making the signs and decorating them. The girls, plus Souta, were finally finished with the decorations. They were all currently sitting in the living room chatting with one another. Ayumi, Kagome Ren and her mother were still working on the Yukata's. However they were just about finished.

"So Kagome what school do you go to?" Ayumi asked.

"I go to Saotome Academy!" Kagome exclaimed.

"No way!"

"I've always wanted to go there!"

"I didn't know you sang!"

"Yes I do sing," Kagome giggled.

"You'll have to sing for us one day!" Ayumi suggested.

"I can send you the song Syo and I sang together," Kagome said.

"Yes please do!"

"Masato. This tea is amazing!" Kagomes mother complimented.

"Thank you,"

"Ya know. You should make a tea booth! Earn a little money!" Her mother suggested. Masato looked at his aunt.

"Sure," he smiled.

"And he smiles! Syumi, Eri Yuka, doesn't he look cuter when he smiles!" Kagome giggled as Masato's face turned a deeo red.

"Ya!"

"You should defiantely smile more!"

Nanami and Shibuya giggled.

"So if you go to Saotome does that mean all your new friends do too?"

"Yep!"

"So cool," Eri commented.

After more stories were exchanged, especially embarssing ones about Kagome, the four had to leave.

"Thanks for having us over," Eri bowed.

"Anytime," Kagome smiled and waved goodbye as her friends left.

"Kagome we can finish these tomorrow. We'll be done just in time. Thanks to your friend here," Kagomes mother laid a hand on Ren's shoulder.

"Ah ok. Well lets clean these up so we can get the boys situated in the living room...where's Ittoki?" Kagome hadn't seen the red headed boy since he got finished.

"And Souta?"

"No worries. They are playing video games together in Souta's room," Grandpa said making himself known.

"Well...Ittoki can sleep in Souta's room. He has a bunk bed..."Kagome smiled,"Shibuya and Nanami can sleep in my room. I can pull out the other bed."

"Alright. You get the girls set up in your room and I'll get the extra blankets and pillows from the hall closet!" Kagome, her mother, Shibuya and Nanami walked up the stairs. Her mother grabbed the blankets and pillows as Kagome walked into her room with Shibuya and Nanami.

"Your room is cute!" Shibuya grinned.

"Thanks!" Kagome grabbed another matress and laid it down on the floor next to her bed. It was a queen sized matress and just BARELY fit between her bed and her desk.

She then opened her drawer and gave them something to sleep in. Nanami changed into a light orange t-shirt with black PJ pants. She gave Shibuya a hot pink tank top and purple shorts. Kagome changed into a black tank top with a pair of red shorts.

"Girls! Would you like some hot coca?" Her mother asked from downstairs.

"Yes please!"They said in unison and headed down stairs into the kitchen where the boys were seated at the table all changed into something of Kagome's dad clothes.

Kagome helped her mother make hot coca for everyone in the house, not including Souta and her grandpa.

"Is Souta asleep?' Kagome asked.

"Ya," Ittoki replied. And so hot coca was made in silence.

"I had fun," Nanami said softly.

"Ya! Kagome your little brother is adorable!" Shibuya squealed softly.

"He's cool! And has a good taste in video games!" Ittoki exclaimed.

"I'm happy you guy are getting along with him," Kagome handed out coca to everyone.

"Your friends seemed nice too," Ren commented.

"Ya but they like to stick their noses where it doesn't belong. Like with the entire Hojo thing. He's a sweet guy and all...im just not intrested," Kagome sighed.

"Ya. Heard you were into two timing bad boys,"Ren smirked when Kagomes face turned red. Everyone,beside her mother, stared at her. Her mother knew what Ren was talking and luckily no one else knew.

"Oh...um..about that..." Kagome muttered trying to come up with an excuse,"What the hell do I tell them!"

"Kagome, we're just messing with you," Ren said with a chuckle. Kagome visible relaced.

"O-of course you were," Kagome muttered. After finishing the hot coca, Kagome helped her mother wash the dishes. Shibuya and Nanami were in her room and the boys were in the living room.

"Mom..." Kagome began. Ren hid around the corner when he heard her voice.

"What is it?" her mother asked.

"What if...I had to tell them about Inuyasha..."Kagome questioned.

"Inuyasha...the boy in the stories?" Ren thought as he listened.

"And then I would have to tell them about traveling to the feudal era and how the well I sealed up was actually a portal and and and,"

"Kagome...calm down," Her mother pulled her daughter into a hug to calm down.

"But-"

"No but's..Telling them about Inuyasha is your choice," she said softly.

"Thanks mom," Kagome smiled

Ren deicded to make himseld known.

"Here," He handed her another cup. Her mother smiled and thanked him and then left.

"You think he heard?" Kagome whispered.

"No," Her mother reassured. Kagome left the kitchen and went to her bedroom.

Later that night, maybe around midnight, Kagome couldn't sleep so she quitely made her way downstairs. She slipped out the front door and outside where she stood before the Goshinboku.

Ren watched as the woman made her way outside and decided to follow her. He found her by a large tree and stood beside her.

"Hey," he said. She jumped and turned towards him.

"Ren! You scared me," she put a hand to her racing heart.

"Sorry," he chuckled.

"Can't sleep?"

"No..."

It was silent for a moment.

"I heard you and your mother in the kitchen..." he said.

Kagome tensed but sighed.

"So the girl in the stories you told were actually you?" he questioned. Kagome nodded her head.

"You...loved...Inuyasha. He had eyes for another," Ren said.

"Yes. Inuyasha loved Kikyo so much he went to hell with her," Kagome hung her head,"Whenever he did look at me all he would see was Kikyo."

"He's a fool," Ren whispered.

Kagome looked at Ren who was already looking at her.

"You say Kikyo was dead and had half a soul. Inuyasha is a fool to a dead woman over a beautiful living woman," Ren whispered as he wiped away Kagomes tears with his thumb. Kagome was speechless.

"Ren..."she whispered.

Ren's hand stayed on her face as he leaned down slowly with his eyes closed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~End of Chapter 9~

Buhahahahahaha cliffy.

I know You all must hate me...

Ya'll are gonna hate me even more because...

Imma leave you hanging for a few days because I will not have internet access at the lake

OH! For Kenzkitty.  
I will do a story for Syo and Kagome but somehow we must communicate the details...because I will have A LOT of questions. And I'd rather not do them over comments and me answering you at the end of my stories. I don't want to spoil anything for readers.  
Also I have heard of Sekirier but have not watched it. I apologize for anyone who likes Sekirier but I did not find it...intresting. IM SORRY! TT^TT anyway yes I wil do Syo/Kagome. Just we need to find a way to communicate.


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome stood still as Ren leaned in closer. Ren could feel her tense and couldn't help but smile. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. He backed away from her. Kagome touched the spot where he had kissed her and blushed.

"I-I...um.." Kagome struggled to speak.

"It's ok Little Raven," He chuckled then turned away and walked back inside. Kagome sighed.

"Men," she grumbled and turned back towards the Goshinboku,"Inuyasha...what am I going to do? I can't keep living in the past..." She let out another sigh and walked inside.

"Goodnight, Little Raven," she heard Ren as she walked by the living room.

"Goodnight Ren," she whispered back and quietly made her way upstairs.

~The Next morning~

Kagome awoke to the sun shining in her eyes. Reluctantly she sat up. Nanami and Shibuya were still fast asleep. Kagome yawned and got dressed and went dowstairs.

"Morning," Masato greeted as she walked into the kitchen. He was sitting at the table with a cup of tea.

"How long have you been awake?" Kagome asked pouring herself come coffee.

"An hour. I came inside for a break," he said.

"Break from what?"

"Tea stand. Your mother was helping me out and then she went to the store for something,"

"Oh...So Tonights the festival," she smiled.

"Im aware. Are their other people working the stands as well?" Masato asked.

"Ya. Eri Yuka and Ayumi are working seperate ones. Hojo is as well. Grandpa is doing a story tellling thing in the living room, so we have to get that decorated. Mama is working the Yukara stand and I'm going to go around helping others. Also some of mom's friends are helping out as well," Kagome explained.

"I see,"

"Ya. Im going to get the boys up so we can get the living room cleaned and decorated," Kagome stood and left the room. She walked into the living room and saw the boys sprawled all over the room. Ren was on the couch, Syo was in the chair and the others were on the floor. Kagome reached over the couch and shook Ren's shoulders.

"Ren. You and the others need to get up. We still have things to do," Kagome said. Ren opened his eyes and stared at Kagome.

"Good morning little Raven," he greeted. Kagome smiled.

"Morning," she went to the next person.

"You're not going to get them up easily," He said as he sat up.

Kagome smirked,"Boy if you don't wake up I won't make breakfast!"

Ittoki was up in an instant but swayed on his feet. Kagome steadied him. The others groaned.

"Make sure they get up. I'll start breakfast," she told Ittoki who nodded and began getting the guys up. Kagome hummed as she cooked pancakes, eggs, bacon and made toast.

"Kagome," Souta yawned rubbing his eye as he entered the kitchen.

"Good morning. You're just in time. Breakfast is done," she made his plate and sat it on the table. Souta made his way to the table and sat down. He was soon joined by the others. Kagome made plates and served them.

"Your cooking is amazing!" Ittoki said taking another bite out of his pancake.

"I've never had pancakes so delcious," Shibuya let out a blissful sigh.

"Thanks!" she grinned. After everyone was done, Kagome and Souta cleaned the plates. In the middle of cleaning, their mother came in with an arm full of grociers.

"Kagome thanks for getting everyone up and breakfast made!" Her mother gave her daughter a quick hug.

"Natsuki come help me out," her mother called.

"I'm coming!" Natsuki said and made his way to the living room. He and her mother folded the blankets and put them back in the hall closet.

The boys were still at the table when her mother entered the kitchen once more,"You boys, not you Ren, will be helping decorate the living room. Kagome and Ren will finish the last Yukata's. Souta, Shibuya, and Nanami will you do a one over on the shrine and make sure everything is where it's supposed to be. Kagome after your done I need you and Souta to go to the store and get the fireworks I ordered. Souta listen to your sister," Her mother instructed. Souta nodded and everyone sprang into action. Souta went upstairs and woke his grandfather up then went back downstairs where Nanami and Shibuya were waiting. The three went outside to do a once over on the shrine.

Kagome and Ren set out the few remaining, incomplete, yukata's and began working on them, occasionally they would have small talk but their main priority was getting the outfits made. It took close to two hours before they were finished. Kagome sat back in her chair and stretched out her tired arms.

"These are so pretty! I might have to buy one for myself!" Kagome said staring down at one of the Yukata's.

"Kagome! Hurry up!" Souta yelled from the other room.

"I'm coming! Thanls for your help Ren!" Kagome bowed and her and Souta were out the front door. Kagome and Souta made their way to the firework store.

"Welcome! What can I do for ya?" the man behind the counter asked.

"I have an order," Kagome said.

"Name?"

"Higurashi,"

He nodded and bent down. He pulled up 8 bags of fireworks. Kagome grabbed half and Souta grabbed the other half. She thanked him and left.

"Kagome...is Ren your boyfriend?" Souta asked as they were walking up the shrine steps. Kagome nearly fell face first.

"No! Of course not!" Kagome yelled. The two were at the top by now, completely unaware of the group.

"Then what about Inu!" Souta yelled back.

"What about him?"

"I thought you two were going to get married and have kids! You were so in love with him! And now he doesn't even come around no more and you haven't spoken a word!" he glared at his elder sister. Souta had grown attached to Inuyasha and thought of him as a older brother.

"Souta...i'm sorry...Inu and I were never going to be together...it was obvious the first moment when she came back into his life. He chose her..." Kagome whispered sadly.

"Why doesn't he come visit?" he asked

"He...went to hell with her," she grumbled.

"Oh...sorry..." he looked at the ground.

"It's ok. Im so over him now!" Kagome grinned,"Come on let's get these inside." Souta smiled and followed her into the house. Ren watched as she walked inside. He knew what Souta was talking about but he dare not utter a word.

Everyone shrugged it off and continued down what they were doing.

~Later that day~

Kagome,Natsuki, Eri,Yuka,Ayumi,Hojo, her mothers friends,Syo, Ren, Ittoki, Nanami, Shibuya, Masato, Grandpa and Souta were all crowded into the living room.

"Alright. Eri you have the floating lantern stand. Natsuki you said you wanted to work the masks?" Her mother stood in front of everyone. Natsuki nodded.

"Alright. Hojo your in charge of fireworks. You and Ren. I will be working the Yukata stand. Shibuya and Nanami can work the toy stand and everyone else, not including you Kagome, willl be working the food and drink stands! Kagome hurry and get changed. People will be arriving soon. Grandpa you stay in here and get ready for story telling," Kagome nodded and hurried up the stairs.  
She walked into her closet. On the shelf layed a package. A gift from Kaeda. Kagome smiled as she took it down and opened it. In the package was a traditional Miko outfit. She smiled and quickly changed into it and tied her hair back with a white ribbon. Much like Kikyo.

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror and scowled,"I look like Kikyo." She shook her head and made her way downstairs. Everyone was already outside. Kagome walked outside and approached Nanami and Shibuya.

"Kagome! You look beautiful!" Nanami gasped when she turned to look at Kagome. The others turned to look and froze in their spots with mouths hanging open. Kagome blushed from the looks but smiled at Nanami.

"Thanks!" if Inuyasha was here he would mistaken me for Kikyo...again.

Soon guests began to arrive with bright smiles. Kagome stood at the stairwell and told them a little about the festivals and what stands there were. Those who requested the storytelling, Kagome guided them into the living room where her grandfather was waiting. She even gave people a tour around the shrine, though they were older people looking for a good story.

Kagome went around checking on everyone. Kids passed by, wearing the yukata's her mother made. She went to her and smiled as her mother directed a little girl to a chair. The little girl had a striking resembalance to Rin. She had been thinking about the little girl that walked with Sesshomaru when she made a replica of the Kimono she wore. She picked out a pink Kimono that had cherry blosson petals on it. Kagome walked over to her and bent down with a smile.

"May suggest a Kimono I made for someone your size?" The little girl nodded,"I'll be right back!" Kagome ran inside and grabbed the Kimono she had made. She grabbed it and rushed back downstairs to the waiting girl. Kagome handed her the Kimono and the child's face lit up.

"Momma! Can I get this one instead?" The little girl asked.

"Of course, Rin," Kagome had to hold a hand to her mouth. How ironic.

"Do you want to change into it?" her mother asked. The little nodded,"Kagome will you take her to the bathroom?"

Kagome nodded and the child leaped off the chair, grabbed Kagome's hands and followed her inside. She waited outside the bathroom and waited for her to change. When she came out Kagome smiled.

"Can I put your hair up?" she asked sweetly. The child nodded and allowed her to brush her hair and put it up in the side pony tail. Just like Rin had.

"Done!" Kagome gave her a hand held mirror so she could look..

"I like it!" She grinned.

"Im glad. Let's go back to your mother," Kagome led the child to her mother who was talking to her mother.

"Why don't you look adorable!" Rin's mother commented. Rin and her mother paid for the Kimono and went off. Kagome left to go check on her grandfather. She had given him permisson to tell herstory as long as he didn't mention her name.

"Kagome! What happened to the Shikon No Tama after is disappeared? She's young and can remember more things that I can," The children giggled.

"Let's see, legend says that, after the wish on the jewel was made, it went inside the guardians body where it layed dormat,"Kagome smiled at all the children's awe strucked faces. Then one girl stood.

"I want to be like the girl in the story!" She announced. Kagome giggled.

"Well you can start by getting a priestess outfit!" kagome smiled.

"Where!" A bunch of girls asked.

"I can make them for you. As long as it's ok with your mother. That and I'll need measurements but you have to talk to my mother about that," The girls turned to their mothers with puppy looks. They all agreeded and went to speak to her mother. Grandfather began telling other stories as she left.

The night ended and everyone around was tired. Kagome helped her mother set things up for the boys. Her hair was not pulled back cause she had taken the white ribbon out of her hair and tired another child's hair with it. Ren fell onto the couch with a sigh.

"Tired?" she questioned. Kagome recieved a nod.

After everyone was settled, Kagome made her way upstairs to her room where Nanami and Shibuya were already out like a light. They hadn't even changed! She smiled, turned the lights off, and fell on her bed, to tired to change clothes as well.

~Dream~

"Miko..." a voice called out. The voice sent shivers down her spine. Kagome knew she heard this voice somewhere but couldn't remember where. She could not see his face cause it was pitch black.

"W-who's there!?" Kagome asked. The voice chuckled.

"I'm hurt Miko. You do not remember who I am? Your greatest enemy!" The voice chuckled.

Kagome narrowed her eyes,"Naraku!"

"Correct!"

"Why are you here? Or how did you get here?"

"I'm still alive Miko. Though I will never be able to manifest a body ever again," he chuckled darkly.

"B-but..How?!"

"Before I died I sent a part of my soul inside the Jewel. Not I am forever locked inside the jewel!"

"Bastard!"

Naraku chuckled.

"I will be getting my revenge..."

"You can't kill me,"

"No...but I can make your life a living hell!"  
Then everything faded.

~End dream~

Kagome woke with a start. She glanced at her clock.

3:30 AM

"Damn it..." she whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/n

Ya know...by chapter 9 I usually have like...30-50 reviews...ya'll should like...suggest my story to your friends

Motivation!

Anyone want to suggest ideas?

The more the merrier.


	11. IMPORTANT

Until further notice, I will not be using to update stories. Instead I shall use en wattpad where I will continue my stories until I can get a laptop that isn't provided by my school.

All stories from fanfic wil Ln be copy and pasted onto wattpad where I can updatee

Sorry for the inconvenience

My wattpad:

user/Takatoyo-Ichizen


End file.
